<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tenten Week 2020 Fanfics en español by Lunitxi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147605">Tenten Week 2020 Fanfics en español</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunitxi/pseuds/Lunitxi'>Lunitxi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arma - Freeform, Belleza, Cumpleaños, Drama, F/M, Fantasma, Finalizado, HidaTen, ItaTen, Multi, NejiTen - Freeform, OOC, Romance, Smut, Universo Alterno, tentenweek2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunitxi/pseuds/Lunitxi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>✨ Temas a tratar: </p><p>⚔️ Día 1 - Moda | Belleza</p><p>⚔️ Día 2 - Adivinación | Futuro</p><p>⚔️ Día 3 - Arma | Agudo</p><p>⚔️ Día 4 - Compañeros de equipo | Familia</p><p>⚔️ Día 5 - Fantasma | Muerte</p><p>⚔️ Día 6 - Cualquier tipo | Cualquier AU</p><p>⚔️ Día 7 - Celebración | Día libre</p><p> </p><p>☆ Advertencia: encontrará shipps cracks</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hidan/Tenten (Naruto), Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Tenten/Uchiha Itachi, Tenten/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Belleza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pareja principal: Neji x Tenten<br/>Universo alterno</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>« <b><em>La belleza se trata de mejorar lo que ya tienes, ¡permítete brillar!» </em></b>Janelle Monáe.</p>
</div><p><br/>
<em>Descargo de responsabilidad</em> : los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen solo se utilizan para sana diversión de hacer fanfics, se adentra a leer situaciones fuera de lo canon al contener ooc y pertenecer a Universo alterno.</p><p><em>Pareja:</em> Nejiten</p><p><em>Advertencias</em> : ninguna, contenido oara todas las edades.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>~ · ~ · ~</strong> </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p><br/>
La puerta del baño sigue cerrada debido a que la chica entró a tomar un baño, no tardó mucho en ducharse y justo cuando buscó su ropa no era lo que esperaba tanto que le daba batalla podría pensar en usarla.</p><p>La muda de ropa fue un regalo de Utakata y Konan por su cumpleaños, el cual fue hace dos semanas atrás pero hasta hoy recibió dicho regalo al tenerlos de invitados en su casa por vacaciones.</p><p>En la familia de Tenten estaban acostumbrados a darse regalos y al ser primos, Utakata tenía la <em>obligación</em> de darle un regalo a su pequeña prima aunque al principio él pensó en comprarle un par de dulces pero cuando su novia Konan lo supo enseguida se alistó en meter mano al regalo de su “<em>prima</em>” convenciendo al azabache en comprar un conjunto de ropa ideal para la morena o al menos fue lo que le dijo a Utakata.</p><p> </p><p>– ¡Tiene que ser una broma! — Tenten examinó por tercera vez su ropa puesta en el cesto de ropa.</p><p> </p><p>Ella había gritado lo suficientemente fuerte para que la oyeran suponiendo que por los pasos en el pasillo había alguien que lograra escuchar sus quejas, específicamente esperaba que fuera Konan porque le daría batalla si fuera su primo explicarle el porqué de su queja.</p><p>— Tenten, ¿aún no acabas? — efectivamente la voz era femenina y le pertenecía a la peli azul. — No sigas tomándote tu tiempo si no se hará tarde, ¿no dijiste que la fiesta comenzaba a las 8? Si tomas mucho tiempo ahí Utakata te apresurará y no terminarás de arreglarte  — si fueran capaz de verla detrás de la puerta verían a mujer viendo su celular para checar la hora exacta: 7:23 pm. — Además es el único que puede llevarte porque tus tíos acaban de salir a cenar — argumenta.</p><p>Al oír aquello, la castaña se acercó a la puerta. — Lo sé… bien me apuraré pero me ayudarás después — suspiró algo cansada sabía que nadie le ayudaría a llegar a la fiesta y todo le parece un juego para molestar de cierta forma.</p><p> </p><p>Pero al contrario de que lo que ella esperaba no se trataba de un juego sino más bien una inusual <em>ayuda</em> por parte de Konan que ha notado ciertos aspectos aunque si se puede decir que era algo metiche de su parte <em>ayudar</em>.</p><p>— Ok — respondió en el pasillo, se dio media vuelta y desapareció.</p><p>No importaba ahora pensar en la ropa si sabe que Utakata se quejara si tarda en arreglarse y fue el único que se <em>ofreció</em> a llevarla a la fiesta que dará Hinata Hyuga. No es que le gusten las fiestas a Tenten pero cuando supo que su mejor amigo y crush iba enseguida se apuntó a ir.</p><p>Ella sabe que con ir no cambiaría nada porque solo él la ve como una amiga pero tener el gusto de verlo nadie se lo quitaría, al menos tendría la oportunidad de conservar en su memoria que paso tiempo con él.</p><p>Algunas le dirían que es un “<em>rara</em>” en cuestión de gustar del Hyuga por su actitud de estar siempre socializando con muchas chicas, digamos que la mejor forma es decir que esta flirteando y a veces solo jugando con algunas porque no es secreto que tanto Neji como Sasuke son unos completos <b>mujeriegos</b>.</p><p> </p><p>Si, muy bien se sabe que sus caras pueden hacer olvidar que son unos “<em>patanes</em>” por decirlo.</p><p> </p><p>Un serio problema del cual muchas chicas preferían huir o al menos las que no se dejan engañar por la actitud tan amigable de ellos eran Sakura, Ino y Hinata pero Tenten a pesar de conocerles su faceta solo seguía ahí sin alejarse manteniéndose a raya como amiga, simplemente guardaba sus sentimientos hacia Neji por saber que él solo la veo como una amiga a la cual no le temía decir — <em>Ey, deberías usar ropa más sexy</em> —. Estos  comentarios siempre fueron recurrentes pero Tenten solo creía que eran parte de su juego de amigos y era lo mejor, si se lo tomara en serio sabía que podría dolerle de alguna forma.</p><p>Digamos que sabe muy bien lo que puede trasmitir su estilo de vestimenta y no le parece ofensivo porque ella se siente cómoda con la ropa que usa pero su mente a veces recreaba una escena donde ella vistiera más a la <em>moda</em> y recibiera un elogio de Neji aunque sabe que si esto sucede lo hará más <em>doloroso</em>.</p><p>¿Y por qué más doloroso?</p><p>Simple, si ella recibe un halago de Neji por vestir diferente piensa que puede acabar como las demás chicas sufriendo por <b><em>caer en los encantos</em></b> del Hyuga, no quiere arriesgarse tampoco a hacer claro que ha desarrollado una especie de “<em>amor-masoquista</em>” hacia él. Es complicado para ella siquiera pensar bien cómo es que acabo enamorándose si sabe muy bien cómo es su actitud, quizás es muy ingenua o tiene la loca fantasía que puede cambiarlo. Al final de cuentas esto no sucederá porque ella teme salir herida como para intentar llevar más allá su amistad y mirará todo de la mejor forma que conoce en no salir herida, es siendo la amiga que lo aguanta.</p><p> </p><p>A veces es doloroso el conformarse pero la valentía de Tenten no da para más y aunque trata de olvidar esos sentimientos que tiene por él vuelve a tenerlos, ¿una conspiración de su corazón en su contra? No tanto así o quizás es porque siempre el amor te ciega más si es el primero.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~·~·~</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Unos minutos después, Utakata apareció ante la puerta de la habitación de la castaña con el ceño fruncido mientras sostenía una lata de refresco. Con su otra mano libre abrió la puerta, no tenía la intención de preguntar si podía entrar cuando se supone que Konan le mando un texto para que subiera para… ¿ver algo?</p><p> </p><p>   — ¿Qué se supone que tengo que…ver? — le dijo al girar la manija y entrar.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando pudo ver mejor lo que <em>deseaban mostrarle</em> intento no verse tan sorprendido pero nada ayudo cuando apretó de más su lata, no podía creer que ver a su prima vestida de diferente forma le trajera esa reacción.</p><p>— ¿Ves? Te dije que le sorprendería a cualquiera. No cabe duda soy una experta en la ropa quizás deba ser diseñadora de imagen y no abogada — se adulo a si misma por su trabajo de arreglar a la ojos chocolate.</p><p>Konan había puesto a la menor enfrente para que lo primero que viera Utakata al entrar fuera a ella, quería comprobar si su teoría del cambio de look le afectaría a alguien tan serio como su novio y fue cierto, le agrado el resultado porque así está segura que ayudó a resaltar un aspecto que Tenten tiene pero no logra darse cuenta además quiere ver cierto experimento social con cierto chico.</p><p>Utakata no sabía que con solo verla vestir diferente le causaría una gran impresión, una blusa bicolor de color blanco y gris resaltaba por sus líneas horizontales pero en específico por llegar a descubrir su estómago dejando que el contraste con la minifalda negra sobresaliera más su cuerpo. Así mismo las medias negras que le llegan más arriba de la rodilla logran hacer juego con las botas, un look muy al estilo rockero como acostumbra vestirse Konan incluso le puso un collar negro y aretes que hace juego con la ropa; todo parece ser perfecto incluso el maquillaje lo era (eso si no le pusieron tanto por petición de la morena) mientras tanto su peinado sigue siendo sus característicos chonguitos.</p><p> </p><p>No cambio de peinado por el tiempo limitado que tenían para peinarla sino Konan hubiera hecho uso de su capacidad para hacerle otro peinado.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Qué dices? ¿No crees que le atine bien a la ropa? ¿Luce linda, no? — lanzo varias preguntas a su novio.</p><p>Él lo pensó un poco al volver a ver su prima, lucía diferente.</p><p>— Se nos hace tarde, ya vámonos — dio media vuelta el chico no contestaría eso, suficiente tenía con lo que pensaba.</p><p>Konan no dijo nada pero se le había dado muy bien leerle el pensamiento con solo ver su expresión, supone que el chico esta incomodo pensando en cómo no fue buena idea seguirle el juego de comprar esta ropa, sin embargo ya es tarde y lo hecho esta, tendrán que llevar a Tenten a la fiesta lo cual no debe agradarle ahora pero debe hacerlo porque lo prometió el azabache.</p><p> </p><p>Ambas chicas lo siguen como dijo faltaba poco para la hora esperada, Konan le ayudo a Tenten con prestarle una bolsa que combina con su atuendo ahí le puso todo lo que necesita si ocurre algún problema con el maquillaje y tendría donde guardar su celular.</p><p> </p><p>Se sentía incómoda la menor con la ropa pero al pensar que si no se apuraba no vería al Hyuga la motivaba a <em>soportar</em> tal vestimenta, al llegar al carro ella busco sentarse en el asiento trasero dejándole el asiento de copiloto a Konan. Utakata no dijo nada más y puso el auto en marcha.</p><p> </p><p>Durante el trascurso del viaje la plática solo iba para los novios y sinceramente Tenten deseaba no ser incluida por estar divagando en sus pensamientos sobre que pasara ahora que vea a Neji, su imaginación es tan grande donde ponía escenarios donde le decía cosas como — <em>te ves realmente bien</em>— pero otras donde no le importaba el cambio y solo la veía como siempre.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban aparcándose frente a la casa de Hinata, Konan le decía palabras de aliento mientras Utakata no decía nada solo mantenía la vista en el volante. Ella se bajó y se despidió con algo de pena al ver su propio reflejo en los espejos del coche pero tomo fuerza para entrar aun sintiéndose extraña por cómo va vestida; no había más motivación fuerte que ver al Hyuga era lo único que la hacía caminar hacia allá a pesar de querer desistir ir vestida de esa forma.</p><p> </p><p>Llego a la puerta de la casa y tocó el timbre, espero unos minutos cuando la dueña salió a ver quién era pero al verla puso una cara de sorpresa al notar el cambio de su amiga, sin duda es una impresión que cualquiera tendría.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Qué gran cambio, Tenten! — le dijo la peli morada.</p><p>— Solo… es algo que me regalaron y decidí usarlo aunque en realidad no le llamaría “<em>querer</em>” sino me vi “<em>obligada</em>” por las circunstancia, ¿me veo tan mal?  — decidió explicarlo por saber que su amiga seguramente le pediría información de su cambio de ropa.</p><p>— Claro que no, la ropa es bonita debe tener un gran sentido de moda quien te lo regalo, pero vamos pasa que ya muchos han llegado — Hinata la invito a entrar.</p><p>— Gracias — entro a la casa. — Konan, la novia de mi primo fue quien me la regalo, ella la escogió y me ayudo hoy con todo creo que también debería decir que fue un regalo de ambos, es decir, de mi primo y ella — explicaba la de chonguitos.</p><p>— Me sorprende que tu primo haya ayudado con la compra de la ropa — remarco esto la Hyuga.</p><p>— A mí también… — dijo con total sinceridad.</p><p> </p><p>Tras un breve intercambio de información del cambio de look de Tenten llegaron a la sala donde muchos se encontraban hablando o bailando, las luces eran tenues para ambientar el estilo de una discoteca. Este hecho le relaja a morena al no sentir que nadie la reconocería por cómo va vestida y podría solo mirar antes de acercarse a hablar con algún conocido todo porque Hinata tuvo que ir a atender nuevamente la puerta.</p><p> </p><p>Fijo su mirada buscando a algún conocido aunque parecía un poco difícil cuando las luces de ambientación cambiaban de color y dirección, no tuvo ni tiempo de intentar verlos mejor cuando sintió una mano que la sujeto.</p><p> </p><p>Girando su rostro se llevó la sorpresa de ver a quien más esperaba, era Neji quien la conducía a otro lugar, ni siquiera ella tenía el valor de preguntarse el porqué de sus acciones solo se dejó guiar.</p><p> </p><p>La llevó a un cuarto, cerró la puerta y dejo la luz prendida; Tenten esta apenada por verlo con la luz normal sobretodo ver que el chico permanece en silencio observándola. Se siente más nerviosa llegándose a sonrojar sin la oportunidad de poder decir una pregunta por quedar prendada en la mirada de su amigo y no solo eso cabe mencionar que verlo siempre le ha hecho pensar que Neji es el chico más guapo que puede haber en el mundo a pesar de su personalidad admite que a veces este defecto no lo ve <em>tanto</em> por la apariencia que tiene.</p><p> </p><p>No es que fuera superficial pero cualquiera sabe que el chico posee genes envidiables para cualquiera: belleza e inteligencia aunque su único punto malo sea su personalidad, si fuera de otra forma sería un hombre perfecto.</p><p> </p><p>— Te ves <b>sexy</b>, Tenten — por fin habla el chico.</p><p>«<em>Neji… basta, harás que me ilusione»</em> era lo que quería decir la chica de los chonguitos pero su nivel de vergüenza crecía al ver como él se acerca ella.</p><p>— Te ves tan sexy que… — se paró frente a ella y la miro precisamente al escote de su blusa.</p><p>Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos tanto que para Tenten le parecían eternos y sus mejillas se sonrojaban, no esperaba tener al Hyuga adulándola de esta forma en una habitación donde están solos sin que nadie interrumpa…</p><p>Ahora que lo pensaba un poco mejor esta habitación era la de Hanabi con la decoración y los colores claros no había duda, era demasiado infantil como para ser la de Hinata además unos posters de Yokai watch lo dejaba claro porque eran los preferidos de Hanabi según les comentaba Hinata.</p><p>Cuando dejo de ver los muebles volvió la mirada hacia donde estaba el Hyuga quien se quita su…. ¿playera?</p><p>Una gama de color rojo intenso comenzó a predominar en la cara de Tenten conforme veía en torso desnudo del chico, se congelo al suponer a dónde va la cosa si se trata del Hyuga tanto que soltó su bolsa que llebaba, pensó que todo lo que sucede es por vestir diferente y si no fuera por la ropa no pasaría nada entre ellos lo cual le desanimaba pero dejó de estar en su mundo cuando siente como le levantan las manos dejándola más confundida.</p><p> </p><p>— Debes de tener frio — Neji le puso con cuidado su playera a su amiga.</p><p> </p><p>Vistió a la morena dejándole con una playera demasiado grande para ella la cual le llego un poco más abajo de su falda, ella lo miro confundida y él puso sus manos en sus hombros de ella.</p><p> </p><p>— Te queda mejor así — dijo con una sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p>Su cara de Tenten era de obvio desconcierto ante la acción de su <em>amigo</em>, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba más cuando la abrazo.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Qué… pasa? — tartamudeo la morena al sentir tal abrazo <em>desesperado</em>.</p><p>— Nada, solo me di cuenta que me gustaría abrazarte — respondió.</p><p> </p><p>Aquella respuesta no dejaba nada concreto la acción solo ponía Tenten nerviosa sintiendo que podía <em>morir de felicidad, </em>no era lo que esperaba al principio pensó que la iba besar pero ahora un abrazó le parecía mejor era menos penoso porque así él no notaría su falta de experiencia en besar.</p><p> </p><p>Ella no comprendía nada de las acciones del Hyuga solo él se entendía un poco, en su mente repasaba nuevamente el momento que la vio parada ahí en la sala sin compañía por que su prima fue a atender la puerta, desde donde estaba él pudo reconocerla por como su peinado la delataba incluso estuvo un poco dudoso de acercarse al pensar que era otra persona pero lo motivo acercarse cuando vio que otros la miraban, sabía que pensaban aquellos chicos no era diferente a lo que pensaba él.Por esa razón la tomo de la mano sin pensarlo llevándola lejos de aquel lugar donde cualquiera podría hablarle, la habitación más cercana escogió y cuando encendió la luz para verla mejor entendió algo que no pudo ver hace mucho o quizás solo esperaba que no surgiera, aquella chica la cual siempre fue su amiga lucia bonita pero no solo eso sino que era una chica con un atuendo sensual.</p><p><br/>
No cabe duda que la ropa era ideal para resaltar muchos aspectos de su persona y mientras más la miraba notaba que sus palabras dichas a su amiga en “<em>broma</em>” eran verdad: la ropa diferente le haría ver más bonita y no solo eso le ponen de cierta forma deslumbrado.</p><p><br/>
Aun diciéndole palabras que está acostumbrado a decirle a cualquier chica que pretende conquistar sentía que tenían otro efecto al pronunciarlas, decirle que ella luce sexy le hace darse cuenta que ya no está viéndola como una amiga o una simple conquista si su mirada se clava más en ella. Pero no solo esos pensamientos le traen a la mente sino que ve la posibilidad de “<em>protegerla</em>”, no sabe cuándo empezó a hacerlo pero decidió que era mejor ponerle su playera al temer que más chicos la vuelvan a voltear a ver. Solo que también el problema de tenerla cerca le dio el deseo por tenerla a su lado, optando por abrazarla.</p><p> </p><p>¿Y porque abrazarla?</p><p>Ni siquiera él sabe porque le parece lo mejor, podría besarla pero eso haría que fuera incomodo si ella no le corresponde, es lo que piensa Neji…</p><p> </p><p>¿Desde cuándo? Era la pregunta que venía a su mente Neji cuando vio que está siendo prudente con lo que hace con la de chonguitos, no es que no deseara hacer algo intimo con la morena pero su mente por primera vez le decía que debía ir con cautela y tratarla diferente a cualquier conquista de la semana, ella no merecía un trato que solo le sirviera para conseguir algo una noche, no, Tenten merecía algo mejor.</p><p> </p><p>Cayó en cuenta por fin, Tenten es especial para él porque si no lo fuera le hubiera restado importancia ver como la miraban los chicos, lo hubiera tomado con calma y solo se acercaría para hablar con normalidad. No hubiera estado celoso ni preocupado porque alguien pudiera verla y se la quitara, ahora que lo piensa mejor no hubiera remarcado a Sasuke que Tenten está prohibida y no debe intentar coquetearle de más ni aprovecharse de su torpeza, incluso cuando alejaba a las chicas que le seguían siempre dijo que ya tenía alguien que valía más que ellas.</p><p> </p><p>Impuso por sus acciones a que todos vieran que Tenten era especial aunque siempre lo había hecho con el propósito de librarse de sus <em>conquistas</em> pero ahora que lo piensa le resultaba tan <em><b>natural</b></em> decirles lo siguiente: — <em>ella es mucho más importante que cualquiera y soy un estúpido por andar contigo, quizás sea un mujeriego pero si tan solo ella me amara de la misma forma cambiaría… es un error haberte buscado cuando lo que de verdad necesito es que ella note que la amo, si ella me corresponde dejaría atrás este mal habito … lo haría si solo Tenten me lo pidiera porque ella es especial </em>— todas estas palabras eran para librarse de las acosadoras pero cuando las decía sentía como si no fuera raro remarcar “<b><em>amar</em></b>” y “<em><b>especial</b></em>” si habla de la morena.</p><p> </p><p>— Lo siento… — él la apartó de sus brazos. Tenerla muy cerca no fue la mejor opción al sentir que un abrazo puede llevarlo a querer invadir más su espacio personal pero decidió usar su cordura esta vez, no dejaría que una mala acción dañe su relación con la morena.</p><p> </p><p>Tenten lo miro confundida, no entendía al chico que esta frente suyo era como ver un Neji serio y misterioso cuando siempre era extrovertido haciendo cada comentario sin parar de hablar sobre que ropa le quedaría bien usar aunque ella lo tomaba de broma nunca como algo que debía hacer caso.</p><p> </p><p>— Tenten, tu ropa… — hizo una pausa para <b><em>pensar</em></b> mejor lo que está a punto de decir.</p><p>— <em>Fue-idea-de-la-novia-de-mi-primo-la-ropa </em>— dijo rápidamente como si él le hubiera pedido una explicación sobre su cambio.</p><p>— ¿Ella te ayudo con la ropa? — pudo comprender bien la frase.</p><p>— Si… fue un regalo — ella respondió con más tranquilidad pero tartamudeaba un poco, sus mejillas siguen sonrojadas.</p><p> </p><p>Le sorprendió pero con esta confirmación entendía mejor el cambio de ropa de su amiga, de momento le tranquilizo saberlo aunque su mente le está pidiendo decirle algo respecto a su cambio de vestimenta.</p><p> </p><p>— Con esta ropa luces muy sexy pero… Si sigues vistiéndote así otros se fijaran en ti y eso me pone <b>celoso</b>, no digo que la ropa que usabas no te haciera ver <b>linda</b> pero con esta ropa cualquiera piensa en que te ves <b>sexy</b> y… — se llevó una mano a la cara con cierto grado de frustración. — ¡Demonios! Se lo que piensan sujetos como yo y me hace sentir celoso, por favor usa esa playera no quiero exponerte a que piensen cosas pervertidas de ti — dijo finalmente Neji con total sinceridad.</p><p>— ¿Qué? — estaba que no se lo creía.</p><p>— ¡Tenten estoy celoso! — la toma nuevamente de los hombros. — Tengo celos de que te miren y piensen cosas pervertidas de ti… pero también <b>tengo ganas de hacer cosas contigo… </b>— el Hyuga la volvió a abrazar esta vez con más apego para sentirla a su lado.</p><p>— Acaso… ¿quieres decir…</p><p> </p><p>— Creo que me <b>gustas</b>, lo que digo me has gustado solo que me negaba a creerlo — dijo al interrumpirla y dejó de abrazarla para poder verla de frente. — No quiero tratarte como las demás quiero ganarme ahora tu cariño y confianza, hablo de cambiar mi actitud aunque me cueste como ahora me contengo, créeme hago un intento por no besar…</p><p> </p><p>Tenten esta fue más temeraria y se <em>lanzó</em> a besarlo, no sabía hacerlo pero le basto con unir sus labios con lo de Neji y agradeció que el chico le hubiera dado la ventaja de agacharse a su nivel para poder alcanzarlo.</p><p>Un beso demasiado puro y casto para Neji pero se sentía bien poder probar los labios de la castaña.</p><p> </p><p>💋💕</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mientras tanto a fuera de la habitación un molesto Utakata se encontraba con una chamarra en sus manos intentando que Konan lo dejara abrir la puerta para interrumpir a quienes estaban adentro a pesar de que Hinata decía que no había nadie ahí aunque por las voces se escuchaba que si estaba a quien buscaba además nada ayudaba que alguien les dijera que los vieron entrar ahí, la razón de estar en el lugar era que decidió brindarle una chamarra con cual abrigarse a su prima después de pensarlo no era ideal dejarla sin algo que le cubriera. Finalmente parece que le entró el complejo de primo por protegerla de las miradas que sabían que la verían por cómo va vestida.</p><p> </p><p>Un golpe se escuchó en el cuarto lo cual le puso en alerta a Utakata y no lo pensó dos veces en orillar a Konan de la puerta, entro a la habitación sin pedir permiso encontrándose con algo que le enojo aún más.</p><p> </p><p>La de ojos chocolate se ha caído encima del Hyuga quien se encuentra con el torso desnudo y ella tiene obviamente puesta su playera, la escena da mucho que pensar sobre todo por la pose sugerente.</p><p> </p><p>— No es… lo que parece — dijo avergonzada la de chonguitos.</p><p>— Yo no… — sus palabras del Hyuga parecían trabarse por como vio que el mayor se acercó a ellos.</p><p>— Llamaron de la casa, tienes que regresar ahora — el azabache se dirigió a Tenten.</p><p> </p><p>Tanto Konan como la Hyuga estaban impresionadas por lo que veían, era demasiado revelador lo que veían parecía que estuvieran haciendo algo esos dos; crean muchas teorías pero todo daba a que estaban <em>pasándola bien ahí</em> ese par de “<em>amigos</em>” por cómo están en el suelo.</p><p>Aunque Hinata está algo indignada como su primo estaba usando la habitación de su hermana menor, no era el momento de usarlo como habitación de motel que tuviera prudencia.</p><p> <br/>
El azabache alzo a la morena y le puso la chamarra encima como le paso la bolsa que estaba en el suelo, no necesito de decirle nada basto con ver su expresión, ella bajo la mirada como si se sintiera regañada y alcanzó a Konan sintiendo que sería seriamente regañada si miraba o despidiera de Neji, sabía que encontrarlos de esta forma fue su culpa al recargarse mal provocando que su torpeza los tumbara y llegaran al suelo haciendo más comprometedora la escena.</p><p> </p><p>Un cambio inesperado de la castaña trajo resultados muy interesantes, Konan está algo feliz por ver que su teoría era cierta sobre Neji reaccionando al cambio de Tenten y otra parte de ella está preocupada de que haya metido en problemas a la menor con Utakata.</p><p> </p><p>Las chicas llevaron fuera a Tenten era lo mejor mientras que Neji se apuró en levantarse aunque tener la mirada furiosa del azabache le hizo sentir por primera vez miedo en su vida.</p><p> </p><p>— No te aprovecharas de ella, sé cómo eres y no te permitiré que la dañes — advirtió Utakata.</p><p> </p><p>Quiso defenderse pero no pudo hacerlo era como si las palabras no le salieran y entendió que era porque fue pateado en el estómago por el azabache, no debió divagar en intentar buscar una respuesta que pudiera hacerle defender su punto de no ser visto como un problema para Tenten, sus reflejos eran buenos pero esta vez fueron superados por los de Utakata.</p><p> </p><p>Salió de la habitación Utakata, esta vez cree que se excedió pero su sentido de <em>protección</em> se activo, era su familia y no deseaba verla sufrir a su prima si la engañan; sabe por Konan y Tenten que el chico es del tipo mujeriego lo cual refuerza su teoría de que se aprovechan de su prima.</p><p> </p><p>Esta vez para Neji todo le salió diferente a como pensaba que sería una fiesta <em>tranquila</em> en su casa, fue golpeado pero en específico logró darse cuenta de algo importante que temía ver: reconocer que Tenten podía ponerlo <b>celoso</b> y <b><em>prudente</em></b> algo que no se veía haciendo en su vida.</p><p> </p><p>Desde ahora tiene que pensar en qué hacer para intentar acercarse a Tenten y no ser golpeado por Utakata algo que nunca imaginó que pasaría.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>~· { Fin } ·~</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Futuro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pareja principal:  Neji x Tenten <br/>Universo alterno</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen solo se utilizan para sana diversión de hacer fanfics, se adentra a leer situaciones fuera de lo canon al contener ooc y pertenecer a un Universo alterno.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p><br/>
Neji empezó a desabrocharse la camisa dejándola tirada en el suelo, no importaba mucho recogerla por el momento él buscaba hacer otra cosa sumándole a que llamó la atención de su querida novia quien se encontraba viendo un dorama en la sala (cabe mencionar que tenía un poco desordenado el lugar con algunas golosinas en la mesa).</p><p> </p><p>– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – ella preguntó un poco confundida al verlo semi desnudo.</p><p>– Odio el calor —  dijo el chico de ojos aperlados.</p><p>— Pero… ¿te encuentras mejor? — le examino con la mirada.</p><p>— Sí, ¿y tú ya acabaste de verlo? — menciono mientras se puso enfrente.</p><p>— Me alegro que estés mejor, en cuanto al dorama lo terminare de ver en dos horas si sigo viéndolo de corrido pero ¿en serio estás bien? — ella vuelve a preguntarle sin prestar atención a los créditos del televisor, su prioridad es su novio.</p><p>— ¿Dudas de lo que te digo?</p><p>— No pero…</p><p> </p><p>El chico se inclina para quedar frente a ella, sus ojos perla se encontraron con los de ella. Un espacio reducido entre sus frentes pero no se tocaban solo pueden sentir la respiración del contrario como el aroma del perfume que usan.</p><p> </p><p>— No deberías inclinarte así — le dice Tenten. — Puedes mejor sentarte a mi lado, es mejor de esta forma — hizo un pequeño golpeteo en el sillón con la mano como una seña de invitación.</p><p>— Sí, tienes razón — esbozo una sonrisa muy sutil.</p><p>  — Claro, siempre puedes…</p><p> </p><p>No le dio tiempo de decir más fue callada en un beso, su boca de Tenten sabía a chocolate porque anteriormente había comido algunos. Un dulce sabor, ambos necesitaban aquel beso y su deseo por el cuerpo del contrario era notorio cuando Neji la derribo en el sofá.</p><p> </p><p>Anhelaba desvestirla, tocarla y mirarla, contemplar sus facciones especialmente cuando gime su nombre. El beso se tornaba lleno de lujuria desesperante por acción como las manos del chico recorrían su cuerpo con suaves caricias para estimularla.</p><p> </p><p>Siempre tan hábil con las manos era Neji tanto que se abría paso para subirle la blusa, más que la blusa su meta era quitarle el estorboso sostén. Ella separó sus labios para terminar el beso y apoyó las manos en su pecho para apartarlo.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó confundido.</p><p>— Me gustaría seguir pero no puedo ignorar tu estado — sus ojos parecían cristalizarse con solo pronunciar cada palabra.</p><p>— Estoy bien. No debes preocuparte.</p><p>— No, Neji. Tienes temperatura otra vez, debes descansar no quiero verte otra vez recaer — le recordó.</p><p>— Tranquila es solo pasajero, no debes preocuparte no es como si fuera a contagiarte por hacértelo. Sé que también me deseas, tu cara no miente cuando te toco — no quería hacerle caso, necesita de ella y no se dejaría mandar a descansar tan fácilmente.</p><p>— ¡Basta, no lo digas! — enrojeció ante el comentario, puso sus manos en su cara.</p><p>— ¿Puedo seguir? — pregunto cómo todo un caballero.</p><p>— Lo siento…</p><p>— ¿Por?</p><p>— Imponerte lo siguiente — ella destapado su cara para señalarle en dirección a la mesa.</p><p>— ¿Si las tomo me dejarás hacerlo? — pudo ver perfectamente un frasco de pastillas.</p><p>— Sí, como indica la receta debes tomarlas — responde.</p><p>— Lo haré, recuerda que debes pagar lo que prometes — el chico se levantó obedientemente para ir por agua y tomarse las pastillas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tenten pudo sentarse mejor en el sillón, sin pena alguna se deshizo del sostén tirándolo en el suelo para facilitarle el trabajo a su novio. Intentó concentrarse en la canción del dorama porque era lo único que le mantenía "<em>feliz</em>”. Inspecciono con la mirada al chico que obedeció la orden, sabía que el efecto del medicamento haría efecto en pocos minutos lo cual indicaba que el Hyuga volvería a dormirse, la sola idea de perderlo cada vez que cierra sus ojos le ronda cuando sus fiebres se vuelven constantes, ella lo sabe esta enfermedad lo está matando poco a poco.</p><p> </p><p>Y él no quiere aceptar su condición porque si lo hiciera sabría que ya no podrá estar más con su amada, no quiere dejarla sola es por eso que le ha hecho promesas como la de permanecer juntos por siempre y quererse sin importar lo que otros pronostiquen para su futuro. Las pastillas llegan a asquearle a veces y le dejan mareado pero debe tomarlas si quiere un futuro.</p><p> </p><p>Pensamientos tristes les albergan a ambos pero no lo dirán en voz alta, no quieren que se cumplan si son dichos. Ambos han tomado la ruta de poner la mejor cara al mal tiempo, el pesimismo no cabe en estos momentos vitales de tratamiento médico.</p><p> </p><p>— Mañana, vayamos a casarnos — esta vez él fue aventurero con su propuesta.</p><p>—  Sí, hagámoslo — ella ni lo cuestiono sabía perfectamente que no hay tiempo de organizar fechas planeadas.</p><p>— Tenten, no te prometo un vestido o boda lujosa con invitados, lo único que quiero prometerte es la unión que <em>envidiabas</em> de las demás chicas de tu edad — menciona al tomarse la pastilla.</p><p>— No es que las <em>envidiara</em>, solo me pareció ideal una boda a mi edad — aclara, el color carmín predomina en sus mejillas pero sus ojos parecen como si fueran a romper en llanto.</p><p>— Esta bien, lo que tú digas — se fue a la cocina a dejar su vaso.</p><p> </p><p>Quiso mantenerlo como un secreto y quizás Neji cree que solo es <em>envidia</em> su deseo de casarse, la verdad es otra ella lo desea porque teme que si no formaliza esta unión alguien le diga que ya no podrá hacerlo porque su novio ya no estará, teme por el día en que no pueda siquiera decirle al Hyuga que es lo que desea para su futuro juntos.</p><p> </p><p>No será exigente ella con esta propuesta de boda en pedir lujos solo desea que tengan un futuro juntos, si Dios existe es lo que ella le pide cada vez que ve mal a su novio: una oportunidad de vivir sin el miedo de perderlo.</p><p> </p><p>Ella deja esas ideas deprimentes no es tiempo de llorar, no es tiempo de caer en la negatividad. Solo debe disfrutar el tiempo con su novio.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>~. 🌱🌱🌱🌱 .~</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Una bufanda roja resaltaba de su vestimenta, una chamarra gris le cubría de la fría noche de otoño, no tardaría en enfriar más por estar a nada de invierno. La verdad eso ya solía importarle poco a Tenten, ni el frio ni el viento la detenía esta noche.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La oscuridad de la noche dificultaba la visibilidad de las calles en aquel lugar pero para Tenten poco importaba seguía el sendero hasta llegar a aquel campo santo, el sonido del búho cantando no llegaba a espantarle porque su mente estaba más concentrada en caminar a su meta.</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo cuando cruzo un sendero de pinos pudo ver que la luz era más frecuente por las lámparas, al pasar por la barda se veía cada vez más cerca la puerta de metal. Ansiosa por entrar esta pero cuando ve al guardia del lugar sabe que no la dejara pasar, es de noche y las visitas nocturnas nunca son <em>bienvenidas</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Vacilante hace su intento y habla con el guardia quien la mira un poco preocupado, esta vez tras unos minutos de súplica ha podido conseguir ser guiada al interior. Con la lámpara el señor le alumbra el camino, sabe muy bien a donde llevarla.</p><p> </p><p>Ella al ver la tumba como el letrero del fallecido no se puede contener más y llora, sus lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas mojando la tela de la bufanda. </p><p> </p><p>El guardia miraba a la mujer, le parecía triste ver como ella iba cada noche cuando intentaba convencerse de que su novio no había muerto la noche que le prometió una vida juntos después de consumar su promesa en una boda.</p><p> </p><p>¿Y por qué el guardia sabía esto? Fácil la primera vez ella mismo se lo explico diciéndole que debía comprobar si era el nombre de su novio el que está en la tumba por caer en negación, pensó que con dejarle ver la tumba ella se iría resignada pero no fue así, al menos por unas noches pidió lo mismo dejarle ver la tumba para convencerse que todo era un mal sueño pero no era así, era la dura realidad afrontar una vida sin el Hyuga.</p><p> </p><p>Neji había <b>muerto</b> y ella se negaba a creerlo aunque para el guardia parece más que no quiere dejar ir su recuerdo, le parece preocupante en las últimas semanas no ha dejado de venir, no es bueno para ella esto está lastimándola más y necesita ayuda para superar una perdida.    </p><p> </p><p>Pero para Tenten lo único que necesita ahora es “<em>sentir</em>” que está cerca de su novio aun si el letrero le ayuda a comprobar lo que se niega a creer.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tu nombre, si es tu nombre… ¿Por qué no fue un mal sueño tu muerte?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Por qué me dejaste sola?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si Dios existe… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Por qué Dios no nos quiso dar un futuro? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No debieron separarnos, no de esa forma. La vida es cruel cuando se lo propone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Por qué sigue doliendo tanto?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Te extraño Neji!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Por qué rompiste tu promesa?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me prometiste un futuro juntos…  </em>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b><em>💔 Fin</em></b> </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Armas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen solo se utilizan para sana diversión de hacer fanfics, se adentra a leer situaciones fuera de lo canon al contener ooc y pertenecer a un Universo alterno.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pareja o mas bien interacción principal con: Itachi y Tenten.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>El campo de entrenamiento se encontraba repleto de ninjas algo sumamente raro de ver porque por lo regular uno que otro espacio estaría vacío pero esta vez no, todos están siendo ocupados para entrenar en equipo o en solitario. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>A decir verdad se aproxima un evento importante el cual es los exámenes chunin y la mayoría de equipos de genins está entrenando con el objetivo de ganar el puesto por estatus personal o poner en alto a Konoha siguiendo la voluntad de fuego.  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Todo esto resulta ser un problema para la pequeña Tenten al no encontrar ningún lugar donde estrenar su kunai que recién pudo obtener al ahorrar lo suficiente para comprar uno, ser huérfana no le da las posibilidades que otros niños tienen a su edad para conseguir armas propias, es cierto que las armas ninjas básicas no son tan caras pero un niño en su situación le resulta un gasto fuerte pero para ella valía la pena gastar su ahorro de todo un mes en aquel objeto que le hará estar más cerca de su meta, ser ninja lo es todo para ella. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Desde que en las clases le mencionaron a Lady Tsunade se ha puesto el objetivo de ser como la kunoichi legendaria de Konoha, y si quiere lograrlo debe aprender a manejar lo básico cuanto antes a la perfección.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>No le va tan bien que digamos en sus prácticas en las clases como quisiera aunque tiene la ligera idea que es por la falta de practica al no tener con que hacer lanzamiento solo puede adquirir el material prestado cuando está en la academia, no hay nadie a quien le diga “<em>cómprame shurikens o kunais”</em> porque es una niña huérfana que apenas si recibe ayuda del Hokage (basta con darle una cama en el orfanato y que tenga comida es lo que le dicen que debe ser más agradecida). </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Es común que niños huérfanos vivan en lugares de este tipo hasta que sean adoptados o entren a trabajar, al ser genin pueden aspirar a un apartamento con su sueldo claro si es que les van bien las misiones si no pasan a ser problema de la calle dado que en estos tiempos no hay los recursos suficientes para mantener a los huérfanos como debiera ser un trato más humano. Si no viviera ahí Tenten estuviera muerta o quizás vendida como sirvienta, es por ello que la pequeña quiere aspirar a ser ninja para salir del orfanato y no depender de nadie; una meta <em><b>madura</b></em> para alguien de 8 años.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Sin encontrar un lugar donde entrenar siguió caminando por el bosque buscando que a nadie molestara como a la vez que nadie estuviera cerca para que no la vieran fallar en sus tiros, sabe muy bien que algunos shinobis gozan de ser engreídos con los novatos sobre todo si son los huérfanos no en balde ha recibido comentarios maliciosos en la academia por su situación, ella trata de ignorarlos pero duelen aunque este acostumbrada a este trato (no es la única que los recibe muchos de los niños que son huérfanos reciben burlas, no siempre el mundo es amable como debiera ser). </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tras caminar un par de metros hacia el sur siguiendo aquel pequeño arroyo llego a la conclusión que el campo de entrenamiento es más grande de lo que le había parecido incluso cree que puede ser más <em>infinito</em> al no ver algún letrero que le advierta que está terminando el área de entrenamiento, igual no perdía detalle de los arboles como vegetación al pensar que puede perderse ideaba memorizar la ruta que sigue aunque se dice a si misma que no se perderá si toma la ruta del arroyo sin cambiar de dirección pero estaba tan atenta a ver o mejor dicho contar los árboles que se tropieza, nada mejor que le pueda pasar caer al piso logrando llevarse un buen golpe en la rodilla.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Verse en esta situación le hizo sentirse miserable no había encontrado un lugar donde entrenar y tuvo que caminar lejos de todos para llegar hasta aquí donde tropieza por su descuido grande de no fijarse que hay en su entorno, si quiere ser una ninja es un mal comienzo no fijarse bien en su entorno. Mala suerte o no este era un día malo tanto que le dan ganas de llorar no tanto por la caída sino por su situación al compararse con la de los otros que son afortunados al tener una familia los cuales podían costear armar y buscarles a sus hijos un lugar donde entrenar, ella no tenía nada de eso.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Las lágrimas pedían salir pero Tenten no quería llorar porque se ha prometido que nadie debe verla pero pensándolo bien estaría bien hacerlo si en este lugar nadie la puede ver, se inclinó un poco hacia enfrente y dejaría salir toda su frustración en lágrimas, ese era su plan hasta que escucho una especie de “<em>zumbido</em>” acercarse pero no era un mosquito ni nada parecido al ver como un kunai cae cerca de sus manos, casi estuvo a punto de tocarle y por primera vez ella se sintió con miedo ante las armas. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Sus ojos le miraban a los arbustos esperando ver que alguien la atacara conteniendo sus lágrimas sintiendo miedo y ansiedad por ver quien aparece, puede que alguien ande por aquí intentando asustarla o puede que si se trate de un ninja malo como un ladrón que intente entrar a Konoha por esta parte de la aldea y decida tomarla de rehén para facilitar su atraco nunca se sabe quién puede ser en este mundo algo podrido, muchas posibilidades inunda su cabeza para una Tenten asustada.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ella se preparó para lo peor y tomo con fuerza su kunai ejerciendo presión en sus manos por el miedo al creer que es la presa de alguien, sus sentidos se alertaron y sentía que el aire era pesado para sus fosas nasales, no estaba preparada como se imaginaba para una situación riesgosa como la que ahora presiente.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Sin embargo no era lo que esperaba cuando de los arbustos salió un chico que la miro un poco extrañado pero después al verla con el kunai en sus manos le sonrió para demostrarle que no es un enemigo peligroso para ella. Un chico de aspecto llamativo por su apariencia, sus ojos son tan negros como la noche misma y su peculiar mirada lo hace atractivo, un azabache guapo que cualquiera lo adularía por obtener afecto pero para Tenten solo le pasa una palabra en mente “<em><b>inalcanzable</b></em>” con solo ver su belleza.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>  — ¿Estás bien? — le pregunto mientras se acerca a la pequeña.</p>
  <p>— Ah-s-si — balbuceó.</p>
  <p>— Casi te da eso — él señalo el kunai.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ella  volvió a mirar el kunai que le cayó cerca de las manos, era terrible su estado sus lágrimas querían salir pero le decía su mente que no debe llorar frente a nadie más si es un chico lindo porque no quiere parecer una molestia que busca compasión. Aun así a la pequeña le duele la rodilla, sabe que debajo de su pantalón debe estar una raspadura que sangra por como siente la humedad en la tela y que decir de sus manos estaban sucias por <em>detener</em> su caída.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Debes tener cuidado al andar por aquí… Aunque debería decir que el que tiene más culpa es quien lo lanzo  — ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantar, parece una persona amable.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ver su mano extendida le hizo por reflejo soltar su kunai de ella y sacudir el polvo de sus manos en su playera, no le daría las manos estando sucias.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>La pequeña titubeo por un segundo aceptar tomar la mano del chico pero no pudo siquiera decidir cuando él hace el movimiento de levantarla, como una muñeca es conducida a estar de pie. No se ve malicia en el azabache al hacerlo denota más amabilidad, no es como los niños que alguna vez le dijeron que la ayudarían a levantarse y después terminaban por aventarla o soltar su mano para verla caer.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>  — ¿Tú… lo lanzaste? — pregunto un poco nerviosa después de soltar la mano del azabache.</p>
  <p>— No pero digamos que lo conozco… — él se llevó una mano a la nuca como si se avergonzara de algo.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>El azabache se agacho para levantar los kunais del suelo, le daría espacio a que ella pudiera limpiarse mejor la rodilla al ver el polvo en esta zona.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Tenten no dijo nada ante tal afirmación, bajo la mirada al ver mejor el chico por notar su peculiar playera negra y eso no era lo importante sino que vio el símbolo de un clan, ella sabía que ese tipo de personas siempre tienen a veces un temperamento <em>especial</em> al menospreciar a quienes no poseen un clan al menos esto le ha pasado en la academia con algunos que ha tenido la desgracia de conocer.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>«<em>Un clan, un abanico rojo y blanco… debe ser alguien fuerte si tiene ese símbolo</em>» ella pensó mientras sacude sus rodillas.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Toma, esto es tuyo — el chico le dio los dos kunais que recogió del suelo.</p>
  <p>— Pero solo uno es mío — respondió aceptando solo el de ella.</p>
  <p>— No, este se perdió y su dueño no estará molesto si lo tienes además creo que te conviene tener uno de repuesto por si este se llega a perder — hizo que la niña tomara ambos kunais al ponérselos en sus manos.</p>
  <p>— Pero…</p>
  <p>— No discutas, sabes será mejor que te lleve a la salida para que no te toque otro kunai desviado — la orilló justo cuando cayó ahora una shuriken muy cerca de ellos.</p>
  <p>— ¿Qué fue eso?  — vio como un shuriken cayó no muy lejos de sus pies.</p>
  <p>— Parece que es un descuidado, vamos te llevare lejos de aquí — se agacho y al mismo tiempo tomo el shuriken. — Sube, será más rápido — le informo mientras guarda el shuriken en su bolsillo de su pantalón.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><br/>
Tenten mira su espalda ahora ve con mejor claridad el símbolo del clan Uchiha, no creía conocer a nadie de este clan amable pero parece que este chico lo es no es como los niños que conoce en la academia. Nerviosa acepta ir sobre la espalda del desconocido, era cierto debe irse de aquí más si esa rodilla le duele debe aplicarle alguna pomada y quizás con suerte pueda llegar a la casa hogar para llorar con tranquilidad dejando de aguantarse por estar frente a un desconocido que aunque sea amable no debe proyectarle lastima.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Él la sujeta bien de las piernas y ella hace lo suyo al sujetarse de su cuello del azabache, sabe que esa niña esta lastimada de la rodilla y debe limpiarse la herida al ver la tela húmeda de su pantalón es por ello que se ofreció a sacarla de aquí no es lugar para que ande merodeando más si su hermanito no sabe aún como lanzar shurikens y kunais a la perfección y pueda darle a un transeúnte. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Sasuke es un <em>novato</em> con esto del lanzamiento de armas tanto que pierde a veces algunas aunque no se lo diga a nadie, esta vez Itachi estaba espiándolo para ver como su hermanito entrenaba pero al notar que alguien andaba cerca y que un kunai salió muy desviado del blanco se lanzó a ver si podía hacer algo encontrándose a la castaña con suerte el kunai no la lastimo. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Itachi es un ninja muy reconocido en la aldea por su talento pero también tiene un poco ubicados quienes son los habitantes de su aldea o una idea de que clanes pertenecen a lo que reconoció que esta niña no pertenece a ninguno. Es por ello que hizo su acción buena del día regalándole el kunai que su hermano perdió además no es que su pequeño hermano no pueda conseguir otro muy diferente a lo que ve con la situación de la chica al saber que los huérfanos tienen una gran desventaja en oportunidades en esta aldea más si no tienen clan. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Al cabo de unos segundos llegaron al campo de entrenamiento donde había partido la morena parece que ella si había caminado una distancia grande porque algunos ya no estaban entrenando donde ella deseaba practicar su tiro. Ella se bajó inmediatamente algo apenada por darle la molestia de traerla hasta acá, Itachi no le importaba hacerlo era una persona amable aun con los <em>desconocidos</em>.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Gracias, pero creo que debería entregarte esto… — mostro el kunai de Sasuke.</p>
  <p>— No lo necesito, tú debes usarlo y practicar darle al blanco — saco de su bolsillo el shuriken. — Hacer esto — sin necesidad de voltear a ver el tronco donde está el blanco con un movimiento de la muñeca pudo lanzar el shuriken y darle justo en el centro del blanco.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>La cara de la pequeña reflejo asombro nunca antes había visto a alguien usar tan bien las armas, aquel movimiento fue tan limpio y elegante que no supo si las armas eran lo mejor o la habilidad del azabache. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Quédate con el también te servirá para practicar —  señalo al shuriken clavado en el tronco.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Cuando Tenten iba objetar como pedir que le enseñara a lanzar armas como él lo único que pudo ver fue una nube de humo frente a sus ojos, el azabache desapareció. No pudo decirle nada ni mucho menos preguntar por su nombre pero al menos sabía que no todos los chicos de clanes son egocéntricos y déspotas con los que no tienen uno; este Uchiha era la prueba para la pequeña de chonguitos.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p>Miro nuevamente al blanco y una sonrisa se le dibujo, imagino que ella podía hacer movimientos tan elegantes y hábiles al lanzar armas en un futuro que le trajo felicidad como esperanza, sabia ahora más que nunca que su vida la dedicaría a prender a usar armas porque hacen cosas tan fantásticas como la que acabe de ver aunque muchos dirían que se debe más a la habilidad que se tiene para lanzarlas. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Tenten esta tarde se <b>enamoró</b> más de las armas y quizás un poco más de las habilidades de un desconocido de apellido Uchiha.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p>Fin💌</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Este fue un intento de escribir ItaTen, una shipp bien crack pero que me parece interesante.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Familia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen solo se utilizan para sana diversión de hacer fanfics, se adentra a leer situaciones fuera de lo canon al contener ooc y pertenecer a un Universo alterno.</p><p> </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Un día soleado era perfecto para salir, Tenten miraba con cierta nostalgía el cielo azul al ver una pareja de pájaros volar juntos: libres sin que nadie les impidiera hacerlo.</p><p> </p><p>Se llevó una mano a la mejilla para corroborar aquel sentimiento casi espontaneo, no era para menos últimamente sus emociones han sido muy cambiantes algunas veces está feliz y de la nada la nostalgia llega a su mente jugándole pasar unos ratos derramando alguna que otra lagrima sin un motivo <em>fuerte</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Anteriormente cuando era joven ella se limitaba a mostrar esta faceta, no deseaba que nadie la viera como una chica <em>sensible</em> que puede ser una <em>carga emocional </em>en un equipo de hombres muy energéticos pero más que nada no quería ser vista por el Hyuga como alguien débil, ella no buscaba ser catalogada como las otras y no necesitaba comentarios hirientes del prodigio.</p><p> </p><p>Pero ahora ella ha cambiado y con los años siente que aquella nostalgia se apodera de su mente cuando piensa precisamente en Neji Hyuga.</p><p> </p><p>Aquel chico de verdad le ha causado muchas emociones conforme pasa el tiempo, ha monopolizado su estado de ánimo durante estos años; la ha hecho querer superarse, no rendirse, llorar, reír, enojar, frustrar, gustar, apreciar, sentirse en familia, luchar, sentirse vacía, amar y hacerle ver que tiene un lado <em>egoísta</em> que ignoraba tener. Neji Hyuga logro muchas cosas en su estado de ánimo de Tenten y no sabe cuándo fue que ha empezado a quererlo más que como un compañero de equipo.</p><p> </p><p>Quizás todo comenzó con más fuerza aquel fatídico día donde la 4ta guerra ninja estallo haciéndole saber que nadie está exento a morir incluso un genio como él pudo ser atravesado por el ataque de un enemigo.</p><p>La sola idea de recordar aquella escena le helo la piel y lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente de sus ojos achocolatados humedeciendo sus mejillas. </p><p>Ella creía que su llanto iba a continuar pero cuando sintió una mano en su hombro la tranquilizó, sabía quién era y eso la reconfortaba despejando toda su mente de aquellos recuerdos dolorosos.</p><p>Un pensamiento inundaba solo su cabeza ahora y era “<em><b>no estoy sola</b></em>”.<br/><br/></p><p>— Otra vez te encuentro así creo que debo hacer algo — dijo el joven de ojos aperlados.</p><p>— Solo abrázame, por favor — imploro la castaña.</p><p>— Esta bien — él acepto sin problemas al abrazarla por la espalda con cuidado.</p><p> </p><p>Pasó sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar al estómago de la mujer, era algo que aunque no admitiera públicamente le gustaba tocar su abultado vientre para sentir aquella vida que ella lleva en su interior. Disfrutaba de sentir el chakra de las pequeñas creaturas, era un padre orgulloso y sumamente agradecido con esta oportunidad de tener una familia nuevamente, en el pasado cuando era un infante solo conto con su padre pero al morir no pudo tener una familia como él quisiera, fue más un esclavo de la rama secundaria hasta que fue “<em>liberado</em>” un poco de su carga con la confesión de su tío Hiashi sobre la muerte de su padre pero no fue hasta donde regreso de la muerte al ser atravesado por el ataque del juubi cuando se liberó al fin de la “<b><em>carga</em></b>” de tener que proteger a su prima porque ahora para eso estaba Naruto (quien debía ya entender los sentimientos de su prima por el rubio con su discurso que le dijo antes de morir,  ver como se borraba el sello del ave enjaulada fue el sinónimo de su verdadera libertad y lo último que recordó de aquel encuentro con la muerte).</p><p> </p><p>Pero después alguien lo trajo a la vida cuando él creyó ya no tener oportunidad de volver, un jutsu del segundo Hokage lo hizo real y estuvo de cierta forma agradecido con él.</p><p> </p><p>Aquella segunda oportunidad la ocupo muy bien el Hyuga disfrutando de la vida sin aquellas limitaciones que se negaba ver que tenía, siguió siendo alguien serio con un alto sentido de disciplina, con el tiempo no pasó desapercibido el gran impacto que provocaba su regreso en su compañera de equipo.</p><p> </p><p>Lo notó tarde y ella también pero con los meses entendieron que su compañerismo iba más allá que solo una bonita amistad, los entrenamientos compartidos fueron más constantes donde las excusas para verse comenzaron negando lo obvio y aunque fueran algo serios como torpes  con el sentido de <em>romance</em> quien los unió más rápido fue alguien tan inesperado:  Kakashi, el sensei del equipo 7 y el sexto Hokage de Konoha. La misión que les asigno en aquellos días los hizo acercarse de tal manera que al final terminaron declarando sus sentimientos y empezaron un romance demasiado discreto.</p><p> </p><p>La razón no querían ser la <em>comidilla</em> de chismes en Konoha pero en especial no querían a un Rock Lee y Guy sensei de entrometidos en sus vidas, fue lo que ellos pensaron que les daría problemas.<br/>Cuando de quien realmente se estuvieron cuidándose fue de Hiashi y el clan Hyuga, se suponía que no debían descubrir aquel romance por las obvias razones de no pertenecer al mismo clan y sabiendo que Tenten no tendría permitido mezclar su sangre con la de Neji.</p><p> </p><p>Un clan es un serio problema cuando se trata de preservar la línea sanguínea intacta.</p><p> </p><p>Todo esto fracasó cuando por las hormonas y un serio descontrol frustro los cálculos para no quedar embarazada, primero Tenten creyó que solo era un retraso adjudicándolo a que cualquier mujer puede tenerlo pero después su novio le colaboro con su byakugan que no se trataba de eso. Un problema más enfrentaban porque si el clan se enteraba les darían algún  <em>castigo</em>, obviamente la castaña no dejaría que atentaran contra la vida de aquel ser y el oji perla tampoco pero algo le decía que debían mantenerlo en secreto de todos.</p><p> </p><p>Y así fue como 3 meses se pasaron ocultando el embarazo de la chica, Las misiones que pedían Tenten fueron disminuyendo para cuidar y pedían que si fuera una misión lejos la incluyeran con el Hyuga, para Kakashi no era extraño estas preguntas suponía que se una petición de enamorados nada raro en chicos de su edad. Su grado de observación del ex ambu era muy bueno para suponer que eran pareja y guardaban un secreto más pero no era alguien que le gustara el chisme además sabía que si teníamos algo el primero el bombardearlo con preguntas serían su rival Guy fue por esta razón que guardo silencio en esos meses facilitando las cuartadas a la parejita.</p><p> </p><p>Pero no todo lo bueno puede mantenerse en secreto y más si los secretos son muy " <em>prohibidos</em> ".</p><p> </p><p>El secreto se revelo cuando una invitación a comer con el grupo de Naruto y su equipo se dio en Ichiraku ramen, casi todos del equipo 7 estuvieron ahí solo faltaba el ausente Uchiha quien siguió en su viaje de " <em>redención</em> ". El ramen que pidió Naruto tenía muchas preocupaciones algunas picantes y un poco olorosas tanto que molestaron la nariz de la castaña provocando que su estómago se revolviera, su olfato era sensible a la diferencia de todos los presentes.</p><p> </p><p>Y para variar contaban con alguien inoportuno como el señor Teuchi haciendo una broma sobre como Minato se enteró que Kushina estaba embarazada de Naruto, todos menos menos Neji y Tenten lo cual desató preguntas incomodas de Naruto y Rock Lee, un comentario llevo a otra cosa y nuevamente el estómago de la castaña se revolvió preocupando a Sakura quien se ofreció a evaluarla logrando empeorar las cosas. Todos vieron como Tenten negaba la ayuda y Neji apoyaba de manera sospechosa la negativa, sin duda esto confirma lo que Kakashi pensaba y simplemente ayudo un rato a esta parejita a desviar la atención diciendo algo sobre un duelo con Guy logrando llamar la atención de todos por los ruidosos que eran.</p><p> </p><p>Neji y Tenten agradecieron en silencio el gesto del Hokage pero sabían que no duraría su mentira, tenían problemas en cuenta que el cuarto mes sería más difícil de esconder porque de por sí ya todos se extrañaron de verla vestir nuevamente ropas tan holgadas cuando ella dijo que cambiaría su forma de vestir porque le agradaban los vestidos (esto fue cuando todos le cuestionaban porque cambio la ropa " <em>floja</em> " a la ajustada, para las chicas sus cambios de ropa no pasaban desapercibidos).</p><p> </p><p>Después de aquella comida en Ichiraku meditar un poco las cosas de la pareja, Kakashi fue el primero en enterarse y no diría nada pero los cambios en el cuerpo de la castaña se harían notorios más cuando el Hyuga la " <em>escaneaba</em> " viendo que no era un solo bebé sino dos, después de una semana Neji vio prudente entablar la tan temida conversación con Hiashi.</p><p> </p><p>El día que hablo con su tío identificado un miedo y angustia abrumadora incluso era más del que perdió cuando perdió su padre al no saber porque desaperecio de pronto, no fue nada sencillo y serio cuando le negaron un compromiso aprobado por el clan incluso le obtuvieron la opción de <b><em>aborto</em></b> , se traicionado con los comentarios tan mezquinos que le dieron. Era como si <b><em>no hubiera valido</em></b> nada el sacrificio que hizo por Hinata al salvarlos del ataque del juubi, le daban la espalda cuando el más lo necesitó.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>Volvió a odiar más el clan y sus reglas tan estrictas como arcaicas, volvió a odiar más a su tío y volvió a odiar a sí mismo cuando tomo una salida cobarde al hablar. </b> </em>
</p><p>. <br/>. <br/>.</p><p> </p><p>Ante el recuerdo de su decisión Neji abrazo con cuidado el vientre la castaña, cerró los ojos forjando una sonrisa melancólica y sintiéndose culpable escondió el rostro en la cabellera de la castaña; aspiro la fragancia de duraznos del shampoo y dio un suspiro largo lo cual no pasa desapercibido por ella.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué pasa? - la fémina levanto la vista intentando verlo.</p><p>- Tenten, se honesta ¿te molesta esto? - sus palabras eran serias y tan directas como siempre.</p><p>- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? - ella respondió con otra pregunta pero a la vez era como una confirmación para sí misma. - Estoy feliz a tu lado, sé que no soy la <em>mejor opción</em> según tu clan pero me alegra que pueda estar contigo, soy feliz de que mis hijos tengan un padre y todos sepan quién es. No me molesta este trato ni las miradas del clan si con eso aseguro mi futuro a tu lado y que mis hijos  tengan un padre - esbozo una sonrisa sincera.</p><p>- ¿Aun con aquel <em><b>sello</b></em> ? - él respondió a cuestionarla, se convirtió culpable por aquella carga que le impuso.</p><p> </p><p>No fue la mejor opción para todos pero si este sello los podría mantener juntos ella lo aceptaría sin problema alguno a pesar de que él podría decir que podría negarse a aceptarlo (aún sabiendo que fue su propuesta para los aceptaran en el clan, fue la decisión cobarde que tomo aquel día frente a su tío).</p><p> </p><p>- Si, solo espero que ellos lo <em>entiendan</em> en el futuro mi decisión y que me perdonen también por lo que les impuse - dijo con una voz un poco quebrada, le dolía imaginar el futuro de sus hijos.</p><p> </p><p>El sello que la mantiene " <em><b>enjaulada</b></em> " algo diferente al Neji pero con el mismo resultado, no dejar que traicione los ideales de la rama principal y las reglas. Esta vez fue puesto en su espalda y no en la frente pero produce el mismo dolor, solo así fue como su tío no vería una amenaza a la castaña por tener dos niños con un linaje valioso, según la cabeza del clan no podría tener el lujo de un niño <b>impuro</b> regado por donde sea para que descubra los secretos del clan y diluir más la sangre Hyuga. Deben ser cautelosos con el secreto del byakugan y garantizar el linaje, lo cual esta impuesto en el sello a pesar de que Tenten no sea bien recibido en el clan ya está trayendo a la vida a dos portadores del byakugan que <em>cuidaran sus intereses.</em></p><p> </p><p>- No te preocupes, quizás cambiemos para ellos el <em><b>futuro</b></em> - él. intentó tranquilizarla a pesar de saber que el <em>futuro</em> es incierto como lo fue hace cuatro meses cuando su tío aceptó el trato para dejarlo ser feliz con Tenten un cambio de la libertad de ella y de sus hijos, un trato cruel y un deseo egoísta aseguro esta felicidad que está teniendo, <em>es casi incoherente decir que la esclavitud le trae felicidad pero así es.</em><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>- Ojala así sea, deseo que ellos puedan tener una familia deseada como nosotros ... que puedan elegirla sin restricciones y sean más libres - una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de la mujer.</p><p> </p><p>- Así será, Tenten - sus palabras se escuchaban seguras como tranquilizadoras pero su mente está en un lio por no creer tanto en lo que dice.</p><p> </p><p>Neji está feliz de tener la familia que siempre quiso, un hogar lleno de calidez, el cual elegía y quiere proteger con todas sus fuerzas. A veces se odia por la decisión cobarde y egoísta que propuso para lo dejaran estar feliz pero otras veces solo agradece que ella no lo deje hundirse solo nuevamente en esta <em><b>jaula</b></em> llamada clan aun si para eso condena la <em><b>libertad</b></em> de sus hijos. Es cierto que el sello de obediencia al clan no es lo único con lo cual los atan sino que a largo plazo esta que sus futuros hijos no dejen diluir su sangre más, lo que quiere decir que tienen obligación obligado a alguien del clan Hyuga y no cometer los últimos actos de libertad que hicieron sus padres; un trato injusto pero esperanzas ambos que algún día esto se deshaga para sus hijos y<em>podemos ser </em><b><em>libres</em></b><em> si el clan llega a cambiar</em> .</p><p> </p><p>El oji perla permanece abrazando a la morena porque es ahora la única en la que puede confiar después de aquel trato y la nula ayuda de su tío con su relación, esta mañana es soleada para ellos pero para el clan Hyuga en general no, ha muerto uno de los ancianos de la rama principal es por eso que Neji está esperando la hora prudente para hacer su acto de presencia y por algo su ropa es negra al contrario de las ropas blancas de la castaña ya que ella no puede asistir a dicho funeral por ser " <em><b>Ajena</b></em> " al clan.</p><p> </p><p>Neji no desea irse, él solo desea abrazar a su familia, <em><b>su única familia</b></em> que no lo ha abandonado a pesar del mismo los hundió en este trato de sellos y arreglos: <em>en esta jaula llamada clan</em> .</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Pero espera que algún día esto cambie y puedan ser libres juntos porque eso merece su familia.</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fantasma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estaba agitada sin poder respirar bien por la forma en la que corrió y busco con la mirada a aquel pájaro azul, no era importante para otros pero para ella estos días sin duda la habían hecho sentirse más útil al cuidar de aquella pequeña vida de aquel animal. Sabía que el bosque es un lugar extenso y siendo un animal salvaje está de más que haya salido “<em>volando</em>” por alguna parte pero si bien recuerda su ala derecha no está del todo curada, incluso en esta mañana parecía que el ave no podría volar por al menos otros uno o dos días más pero hoy justo cuando por fin había conciliado el sueño no paso más de 5 minutos donde ella el ruido de la ventana la despertó y no vio al pájaro solo una pluma azul, enseguida sin pensarlo se dirigió a donde veía unos rastros del plumaje aun con su piyama opto por ir en busca de su emplumado amigo.</p><p>No importaba salir con pijama a estas horas de la noche más ir hacia el bosque no es como si alguien pudiera verla porque todos están durmiendo en Konoha y ya nadie anda en las calles menos en la rutina que ella tomó, cualquiera no andaría detrás de un ave pero para Tenten este animal llego para aliviarle el alma.</p><p>¿Y por qué le alivia?</p><p>Simple, ella estaba deprimida últimamente pensaba mucho en la cuarta guerra ninja pero sobretodo en Neji Hyuga, su compañero y amigo que murió en el campo de batalla.</p><p>Algunos días parecían insignificantes los pensamientos pero con el tiempo se tornaron un poco más frecuentes y demandante en su cabeza, no había día en que no pensara “<em>y si Neji estuviera aquí ¿Qué haría”</em> y luego eran “<em>y si Neji no hubiera protegido a Hinata y a Naruto él estaría vivo</em>” para acabar en “<em>Ellos son felices y nadie se preocupa por la muerte de Neji como nosotros, su equipo hasta parece que Hiashi y su clan les valió perderlo</em>” pero otro pensamiento surgía al recordar que ellos sí estuvieron tristes. A pesar de entender la realidad estos pensamientos negativos no se iban, sabía que era egoísta decir que los únicos preocupados eran el equipo Guy pero así lo venía sintiendo cuando vio que los demás olvidaron a Neji, <em><b>lo superaron pero ella no. </b></em></p><p>Hasta cree que ella tuvo el efecto tardío de dolor cuando vio que murió no lo quería creer, estaba en shock. No creía que el Hyuga muriera, se negaba a creer que alguien tan listo y talentoso como Neji podría morir pero era la realidad, estaba hecho y su muerte nadie lo cambiaría.</p><p>Lo que más le duele es saber que terminó por desahogarse tarde en este duelo de perdida que se encuentra en un estado depresivo <em>tardío</em> a diferencia de Rock Lee quien vivió la pena antes y no esta tan mal como ella. Era cierto lo que le decían antes sobre desahogarse cuando la perdida es reciente y no aguantarse para no derrumbarse más por la carga de emociones reprimidas, ella no lo aguantaba simplemente se negaba a dar por hecho que nadie puede traerlo a la vida incluso pensó alguna vez <b><em>edo tensei</em></b> pero sabe que esa técnica es prohibida por muchas razones y finalmente la descarto. </p><p>Por eso cuando aquella tarde que caminaba para visitar la tumba de su amigo y encontró un pájaro azul herido en el lugar inmediatamente decidió cuidar a dicha ave lastimada de un ala, primero no supo si lo hizo por tristeza de ver al animalito dar pequeños brincos tratando de volar lo que le provoco querer cuidarlo o simplemente fue porque vio en aquella ave un sinónimo de “<b><em>libertad</em></b>” que añoro el Hyuga.</p><p>Ella llevo al ave a su casa de Ino sabía que ella era buena con el ninjutsu medico pero al llegar vio que estaba cerrada la tienda de flores supuso que ella estaba ocupada en una misión al no encontrarla en su casa, no quedo de otra que arreglarle el ala por sí misma. No es que fuera difícil pero hubiera querido sanar cuanto antes al animal por desear que el pájaro volara cuanto antes y no se quedara estancado al piso sin poder hacerlo. No quería verlo estancado como ella en este mundo donde todos superan las muertes y ella sigue sin asimilar <em>de buena forma</em> la muerte de su compañero, siente que fue tarde descubrir emociones que no imaginaba tener por él pero entendió que lo vio como alguien sumamente importante cuando añora su presencia más que nunca.</p><p>Neji Hyuga es necesitado por Tenten, requiere tener tiempo con él necesita hablarle de muchas cosas que ignoró saber y quiere ser escuchada aunque sabe que eso no puede ser posible.</p><p>Es curioso como ahora la frase de “<b><em>no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes</em></b>” ronda más en su cabeza cuando piensa en algo que le recuerde a Neji.</p><p>Aquel día del encuentro con el ave como se esperaba al llegar a su departamento le hizo una revisión para verificar si el pájaro tenía alguna otra cortada o algo por el estilo que necesitara desinfectarse pero no tal parece que era un ala rota lo cual solo facilitaría ponerle un vendaje y hasta eso no le costó hacerlo porque el ave no <em>peleo</em> cuando fue vendado.<br/>Así fue su primer día bajo su cuidado donde busco que darle de comer en su alacena siendo viable una pequeña porción de fruta como un mango y guayaba, sabe que pueden comer insectos pero le dan miedo y no desea buscar lombrices en la tierra. Pensó por un momento pedirle ayuda a Shino pero sabe muy bien que él estaría de cierta forma ofendido por buscar insectos para darle de comer al ave haciendo que prácticamente ayude a matarlos algo que un Abúrame no podría hacer por lo cual lo descartó, la fruta fue la mejor opción.</p><p>Aquella noche le acondiciono una cajita para que durmiera a su lado justo en la mesita, nada raro para los amantes de los animales pero para ella era lo único que le hacía compañía desde que el gato del vecino dejo de venir a su apartamento (dejo de venir cuando el felino murió). Aquella noche pensó poco en Neji y no faltaron las lágrimas como siempre, nadie sabía sobre sus llantos en las noches todos creían que ella era feliz al menos la sonrisa que mostraba disfrazaba muy bien el dolor cuando estaba frente a otros y ahora el único testigo de su depresión era el ave.</p><p>Al día siguiente parecía que el estado del ave seguía sin mejora no era como si fuera a mejorar de la noche a la mañana por lo que empezó a cuidarle dándole fruta y agua, el pájaro parecía aceptarlo sin oponer mucha resistencia cuando le acercaba la comida al pico. Como no le daban misiones ella permaneció casi todo el día en casa hasta la tarde cuando salió a caminar dejando al animalito solo, cuando regreso vio que el ave seguía en su caja nada inusual pero ver como las plumas brillaban hermosamente por el sol que lanzaba sus últimos rayos la hizo abrir la boca con un poco de sorpresa y melancolía.</p><p>Fascinación por los colores azules que destellaban <b><em>vida</em></b> pero no deja para ella ser melancólico, se llevaba las manos a la boca y sin decir una sola palabra lloro frente al ave, se cubrió el rostro como si fuera vital esconderse mientras ahogaba su llanto en silencio.</p><p>Ella estaba deprimida aun y aquella ave le recordó por un momento fugaz a la frase tan triste que tenía Neji para su marca maldita, “<b><em>enjaulado</em></b>” era la palabra y ella creía tener al ave enjaulada de cierta forma en una caja bueno aunque esto era diferente ya que el animal estaba lastimado no es como en el caso de Neji que lo tenían para cumplir su rol en el clan sin elección de un destino.</p><p>Terminando de llorar la morena se dio un golpecito en la frente y solo dijo — <b><em>no puede seguir así </em></b>— para después seguir con su rutina del día, hizo lo mismo que ayer además de darle de comer al ave para finalmente irse a dormir.</p><p>Al segundo día fue casi lo mismo solo que a diferencia del día ayer no salió a caminar y se dejó caer en la cama, primero leía un libro pero después dejo de hacerlo cuando empezó a derramar lágrimas, gimoteando en silencio nuevamente, el ave la observaba y ella solo hundía mas su cabeza en la almohada diciendo —<b><em>NO</em></b> — repitiéndolo entre el llanto cuando dejaba de sentir que se ahoga. Como si fuera una rutina cuando dejo de llorar volvió a intentar poner una mejor cara al lavarse el rostro, repitió lo de darle comida al ave y haces sus deberes como si nada pasara todo hasta quedarse dormida cuando llego la hora de hacerlo.</p><p>Y así fue más o menos su rutina durante tres días donde había ratos en los que lloraba como otros donde parecía feliz por darle de comer al ave, fue en el cuarto día donde todo cambio y desde la mañana ella salió a entrenar no sin antes dejarle todo listo al ave para que comiera. Después regreso a medio día donde comió para marcharse nuevamente. Regreso al anochecer esta vez tenía un poco las mejillas rojas producto de una bebida porque no podía negarlo esa vez probo un poco de licor pero no le cayó bien tanto que tuvo que venir a casa rápido antes de que vomitara o dijera algo demasiado comprometedor.</p><p>No era licor conseguido legalmente era obvio que siendo aún menor no se lo venderían solo esta vez lo consiguió por externos que no le cuestionaron razones, después de una ducha  ella volvió a sus tareas o mejor dicho a su rutina de darle de comer al ave como verificar que tan bien va la curación del ala del animal, no es que fuera experta pero al menos con algo de lectura básica en libros logro entender cómo debía cambiar el vendaje de un ave y sus cuidados; de cierta forma agradece a la biblioteca tener libros como los que leyó y en parte a recordar que Neji le dijo sobre investigar en estos lugares cuando tenga una duda a pesar de que aquel <em>consejo</em> fue dicho cuando ellos eran genins recién graduados de la academia además de decirlo en plan de <em>molestar</em> por su falta de preparación de la chica para una misión (claro que para el Hyuga estar preparado para una misión era importante y a veces exageraba con esto como aquel día que le aconsejo a su compañera pero a decir verdad no es tan mal consejo si quitas el contexto como el tono con en que lo dijo esto serviría mucha para el futuro como en este caso).</p><p>Nadie sabe acerca del consejo del Hyuga mucho menos de cómo llegó un poco ebria a casa solo quedara el secreto con aquella ave que cuida, además no puede revelar quien le ofreció el licor por lo que sería un secreto entre ella y quien le dio la bebida a probar, solo el ave recordara haberla visto tambalearse un poco mientras la atendía.</p><p>Al siguiente día se repitió lo mismo solo que esta vez no llego a casa con las mejillas rojas llego con una cortada algo inusual, ella se curó a sí misma usando vendajes y mientras lo hacía lloraba, el ave solo la observa en la misma caja que ha tenido como “<em>jaula</em>”.</p><p>De esta forma se cumplieron los siete días de la semana viendo como Tenten llegaba a casa luego de entrenar con algunos cortes y luego lloraba en silencio, a veces lo hacía cuando se iba a la cama o cambiaba el vendaje del ave aunque algunas veces cuando pasaba cuando sola la miraba lograba que ella llorara.</p><p>Ella sufría en silencio era tan claro para cualquiera que la viera llorar pero no para los que solo la veían esconder el sufrimiento con aquella sonrisa mostrada como si nada anduviera mal.</p><p>Después de una semana y media todo esto parecía una rutina mas pero todo cambio cuando ella volvió a llegar de entrenar no con cortadas sino ahora tenía un mal acomodo de sus botones de la blusa y las mejillas rojas, esta vez también olía un poco a licor y nuevamente no coordinaba bien sus pasos cuando se fue a bañar, poco tiempo después salió con los ojos rojos intentando poner mejor cara cuando vio al ave moverse en la caja.</p><p>Hizo lo mismo que la noche anterior cenar y darle de comida al ave, cuando se fue a dormir le dio las buenas noches al ave quizás ya esto se estaba volviendo una costumbre pero después de unos minutos algo la despertó y vio la ventana entre abierta sin el ave en su caja, rápido su mente proceso que había escapado y salió en su búsqueda solo para encontrar a su única compañía que ha tenido en su apartamento en estos días.</p><p>Fue así como termino buscando al ave en este inmenso bosque el ave, cree que aquella pista de plumas hará que logre encontrarlo con más facilidad, no sabe si está preocupada en si por el ave en su estado actual aún no se cura bien el ala o porque huyó en la noche donde todo escenario es menos favorable para un animal de su tipo o es porque ya no tendrá a nadie a su lado para acompañarle cuando se sienta sola cuando llora, se repite que no es como si estuviera siempre acompañada pero sería triste de todos modos perder a otra “<em>mascota</em>” como cuando dejó de venir a su casa el gato del vecino después de que muriera el animalito de causas naturales. </p><p>El sonido del trinar de un pájaro la hace voltear enseguida, veía como un ave azul esta revoloteando cerca del arroyo todo esto se puede apreciar gracias a que la luz de la luna favorece esta noche estrellada, enseguida ella camina ansiosa como aliviada, sabe que es la misma ave de quien cuida por su plumaje pero cuando estaba por llegar algo la hace resbalar como principiante en medio de la búsqueda ni cuando tuvo que buscar gatos de genins cometía dichos errores de novato y ahora que es chunin los cometió sin problema alguno, no fue buena idea venir descalza lo ve cuando sus pies se llenan de tierra como su pijama, no importaba se sacudió y al levantarse sus ojos se abren con sorpresa cuando ven la figura de cierto chico conocido para ella.</p><p>Sus labios temblaban sin parar y sentía como su corazón se aceleraba a cada segundo que trascurría, no podía siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna pero sus pies le ayudaban para ir tras él.</p><p>Quiso tocarlo cuando lo vio pero sabe que si lo hacía no sería bueno.</p><p>— ¿Eres un fantasma, verdad? — pregunto aun sintiendo su voz temblar y con la necesidad de llorar pero se contenía a mostrar esta faceta que considera débil.</p><p>— ¿Me creerías si lo niego? — hablo en chico.</p><p>Aquella voz conocida y tan seria con un tono que puede parecer frio pero que la hace sentir como si estuviera nuevamente viviendo la vida que llevaba hace medio año la hacía feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, ver los ojos aperlados y la ropa que llevaba Neji la hacían recordar aquel Tsukiyomi infinito pero si ahora no está frente algún Uchiha no puede ser una ilusión fue lo que se repitió en su mente, lo considero un milagro y creyó en un Dios por primera vez al ver que su deseo se cumplió al ver a Neji nuevamente a su lado.</p><p>Un fantasma al cual no le asusta como cuando creyó ver uno hace mucho en las misiones de genin que tuvo en conjunto con Naruto, si antes le hubieran preguntado si quisiera ver uno hubiera respondido que "<b><em>no"</em></b> pero ahora tiene la necesidad de querer tocarlo y decirle muchas cosas cuando lo está viendo aparecer frente a sus ojos.</p><p>— Neji, lo siento — no aguanto más y se lanzó a abrazarlo, sabía que podía traspasarlo como es sabido con todo ente paranormal pero aun teniendo todo en contra tuvo que intentarlo.</p><p>Cual fue su sorpresa que si pudo llegar a sentirlo como si él estuviera vivo, si eso era un milagro de Dios ella estaba agradecida con este ente omnipotente que ha dejado o más bien concedido que ella pueda tocarlo.</p><p>Lloro sin reparo y decía muchas cosas entre sollozos — <b><em>lo siento—</em></b>  y — <b><em>te extraño mucho</em></b>— fueron palabras que necesitaba decir, el chico parecía conservar su personalidad seria por decirlo se le veía calmado y solo la miro en silencio pero no podía hacerlo por mucho tiempo, él sabía que el tiempo era valioso.</p><p>— No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien ahora soy libre— le dijo el joven.</p><p>— Neji…. Te extraño tanto, perdón pero no considero que seas libres porque estar muerto no te dio nada incluso pienso que acabaste muriendo como era el destino que tanto te prepararon como la rama secundaria… sé que tu familia… diablos me aun siento que te utilizaron… Lo siento por no ser de ayuda en tu vida y equipo, te extraño mucho, lamento que veas que puedo pensar de forma egoísta y negativa sobre tu… muerte y familia — ella se desahogaba por fin al decir estas palabras en alto no guardándoselas en su mente donde nadie puede oírlas.</p><p>— Fue un sacrificio que hice para que todos vivieran mejor y esperaba que tú aprovecharas tu vida, no te sientas culpable de nada ni te lastimes más — le dijo.</p><p>— Neji… ¿a qué te refieres? — levanto la vista para verlo a los ojos, necesitaba sentir su mirada como antes cuando él estaba vivo.</p><p>— Tenten debo ser breve no me queda tiempo en este lado — la miro fijamente. —  Tú no eres así de pesimista debes cambiar y superarme, no quiero convertirme en una carga para  ti solo acepta mi decisión no busques culpables y vive, intenta hacer lo que te gusta con ánimo, llora todo lo que tengas que hacer por mí y cuando quedes seca solo mira al cielo, sonríe cuando lo sientas de verdad porque te estaré observando y quiero a la verdadera Tenten que no esconde sus emociones — le dijo.</p><p>— Pero… esas palabras, nunca habías sido tan abierto conmigo…. <em>Parecieras no ser el mismo Neji que yo…</em></p><p>— <b><em>No lo soy, yo morí recuérdalo </em></b>, solo soy el fantasma de quien conociste y soy quien quiere que sigas adelante con tu vida, no te hagas daño más — Neji le señalo los brazos de la chica que tienen muchas cicatrices.</p><p>— Son solos… <em>heridas de entrenamiento… </em>no siempre soy buena apuntando con las armas… — sus palabras se oían un poco forzadas como si escondiera algo.</p><p>— Tampoco te hieras y cuida tu salud, la Tenten que conocía no quería ser reconocida como lady Tsunade por su vicio sino por sus técnicas — le dijo como si la hubiera visto haces días cuando ella intento emborracharse.</p><p>— Lo siento… parece que lo has visto… — se avergonzó de sí misma por aquella decisión errónea que tomó haces días.</p><p>— Me tengo que…</p><p>— ¡<em><b>Te amo</b></em>! — ella grito con fuerza, sentía que aquella frase siempre estuvo atorada de cierta forma en su mente cuando “<em>asimilo</em>” la muerte del Hyuga y busco decirla pero nunca podía hacerlo por decirse que debía reprimir ese sentimiento cuando sabía que no podía ser escuchada por él.</p><p>Neji se quedó sin decir nada pero la miraba con aquellos ojos aperlados que tanto añoraba Tenten ver.</p><p>— ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo! Los siento por no decírtelo, me odio por no decirlo, lo siento — fue impulsiva esta vez y sabía que cualquier momento desaparecerá el Hyuga por lo que aprovecho para robarle un primero, último y fugaz beso.</p><p>Tenten pudo sentir por un poco tiempo los fríos labios del chico pero ella se detuvo sabía que si besaba más esos labios le traería un mal recuerdo cuando todo acabara porque nunca más podría besarlos, lágrimas siguieron escurriendo de sus ojos y se encogió de hombros al separarse de su lado.</p><p>— Lo siento, lo siento… — se lanzó y se aferró a los brazos del chico nuevamente, temiendo por el adiós definitivo.</p><p>— Lo siento también … — Neji levanto sus manos como si intentara abrazarla solo que esto acabo cuando sus manos volvieron trasparentes.</p><p>— ¡Neji, no te vayas… por favor, quédate un poco más! — pidió la castaña desesperada viendo como desaparece frente a sus ojos.</p><p>— No es posible, sabes que me tengo que ir, solo vive tu vida Tenten de la mejor manera posible y no te arrepientas de nada — forjo una sonrisa con el último consejo que le dio.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p><p>Tenten intento aferrarse a tocar al Hyuga pero frente a ella todo se desvanecía en una estela de luz, ya no podía tocarlo hasta que a los pocos segundos todo desapareció en un último resplandor de luz dejándola de rodillas en el piso sufriendo una vez más por la pérdida de su compañero y amigo.</p><p> </p><p>Pero esta vez al menos pudo decirle algo que tenía guardado desde hace mucho. Su amor fue confesado ante esta segunda oportunidad que valió la pena.</p><p> </p><p>Un trinar de un pájaro la saco de su llanto para concentrarla en levantar la vista y ver que el pájaro azul estaba frente a ella, la miro por un rato cuando se encontraron de frente solo aleteo una vez para tomar vuelo, voló y voló hasta desaparece en el cielo estrellado.</p><p> </p><p>— Adiós Neji… — ella solo miro al ave perderse. — Quizás si eras tú, gracias por todo — dijo para sí misma cuando supo que la razón por la que se había encariñado con el pájaro era por el significado que tenía con Neji, sobre la libertad y volar lejos de la jaula llamada clan.</p><p> </p><p>Intento limpiarse las lágrimas pero recordó que Neji le dijo que llorara hasta que se cansara como desahogo, sabía que debía hacerlo porque reprimirse más esto le dolía, le dolía el pecho de tanto reprimirse que creyó que estaba por enfermar aunque si estaba enferma de tristeza. Quizás llorar no es tan malo ni es sinónimo de debilidad, es más dañino tratar de mantener algo que no es como una sonrisa forjada para no mostrar su tristeza. Es hora de avanzar como lo dijo el Hyuga y basta por ahora intentarlo con desahogarse por todo ese llanto que ha mantenido reprimido.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tenten siguió mirando al cielo nocturno buscando al ave por si decidía volver a su lado pero a la vez rogaba que no volviera así tendría entendido que la despedida con Neji fue real y ese pájaro fue él todo este tiempo que le hizo compañía en su apartamento, ella quería creer esta idea tan esperanzadora.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras tanto el sonido de los grillos armonizaban con los del viento de los árboles pero a unos cuantos metros de ahí unos ojos vigilaban a la morena.</p><p> </p><p>Un pájaro volaba hasta la persona hasta posarse cerca de una rama, el ave de color azul al estar en su rango tomo nuevamente su color siendo ahora visible que era un águila. El azabache  miraba con un poco de desconcierto al posar su mano para acomodar el cabello de su frente para que le cubra un ojo, su ojo volvió a su color habitual sin el sharingan activado y su mirada siguió viendo en dirección a la castaña.</p><p> </p><p>No era otro más que Sasuke Uchiha quien había hecho todo esto con ayuda del sharingan, no por voluntad propia al principio fue reclutado por su amigo para que le ayudara a averiguar que tenía a la kunoichi castaña tan rara aunque Naruto ya sabía que algo andaba mal y fue una buena idea averiguarlo (de cierta forma el Uzumaki se sentía culpable por la muerte de Neji y el estado de animo de Tenten por algo pidió la ayuda de su amigo), según Kakashi con un pájaro o mejor dicho usando su águila camuflajeada para que ella pensara que era una indefensa ave azul y pudiera observar mejor la situación atravez de esta ave, convencieron a Sasuke que usara esto para acercarse a ella y parece que todo funciono.</p><p> </p><p>Él mismo busco que todo pareciera como si fuera real el cambio de su ave con la ilusión y no sería difícil para el Uchiha… no hasta que la vio todos los días llorar.</p><p> </p><p>Entendió un poco su rutina y cuando ella salía la siguió como acordaba la orden-favor hacia el rubio y miraba todo lo que hacía, lo hizo todos los días hasta saber porque estaba triste aunque no fue difícil el constante era ir a la tumba de Neji y perfeccionar aquellas armas del rikudo sennin como si buscara con eso alistarse para algo. Vio como la chica se esforzaba por mantener una sonrisa cuando sabe que aquella está guardando un dolor grande de perdida, lo entendió en poco tiempo dada sus experiencias de perder seres queridos, cuando pierdes a alguien que consideres familia es doloroso y él lo sabe muy bien. Tal vez por esto no se quejó al ver reflejado su pasado depresivo en ella, es decir que entienda como tiene que esconder aquel sentimiento de tristeza porque si lo mostrara le llamarían débil.</p><p> </p><p>Gracias a aceptar este pedido de Naruto entendió un poco más a la castaña y ha hecho algo positivo por ella, le ha dado la oportunidad de despedirse de Neji. Quizás eso no fue tan malo Sasuke como cree.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Le ha dado la esperanza de vida a alguien que estuvo por perder el sentido de vida y una despedida que ansiaba tener, parece que después de todo el Uchiha no es tan malo en los recados de este tipo como cree él mismo aunque solo esta será su único trabajo, no se siente como para ser el chico que ayude a cualquiera no es tan empático como siempre, ella será su última ayuda que no debe enterarse que fue él quien se despidió y no fue el Hyuga.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Es hora de partir y seguir con su viaje de redención  mientras se lleva este recuerdo de haber ayudado a una chica que no conoció bien en su etapa de genin pero en estos días logro entenderla mejor gracias a esta petición de Naruto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Creo que esta vez exagere un poco con el genjutsu y las palabras  pero debí moverme antes... pudo descubrirlo y no debía dejar que ella se acercara demasiado… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Antes de que ella lo hiciera….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Solo espero que con esto quede saldada mi cuenta con todos en Konoha y Naruto deje de pedirme estas cosas…Que no son para nada mi estilo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Las despedidas no son mi estilo menos… ayudar a otros, considerate espe-afortunada Tenten.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. AU Playa (Smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen solo se utilizan para sana diversión de hacer fanfics, se adentra a leer situaciones fuera de lo canon al contener ooc y pertenecer a un Universo alterno donde no existen los ninjas.</p><p> </p><p>Advertencia: Lemon y temas religiosos, la edad legal que hago mención es la de USA (21 años).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Su rostro mostraba confusión cuando él la beso profundamente, su lengua se adentró buscando el mando de aquella unión de labios y ella torpemente intentó seguirle el paso; sus manos bajaron con prisa por su cuerpo buscando desatar aquel sostén para pasar a desabrochar las tiras de las bragas. Toda la ropa estando a medio quitar le facilitaba la tarea y sobretodo agradecía que ella usara ese <em>sexy bikini rosa con franjas blancas que es fácil de quita</em>r.<br/><br/></p><p>Cuando él cortó el beso por fin ella pudo mirarlo a los ojos, sus mejillas están muy rojas y siente su corazón palpitar con fuerza, ella no sabe si es por el <em><b>deseo</b></em> o es por haber corrido hasta aquí para hacer algo en <em>privado</em> en esta parte de la costa.</p><p> </p><p>La adrenalina es grande cuando pueden ser descubiertos en esta parte de la playa y a la vez es atrayente esa sensación de <em>peligro</em>, cualquiera pudiera verlos si se esfuerza en venir hasta esta parte donde las plantas tropicales ofrecen sombra y un pequeño lugar para esconderse de la gente. No saben si fue suerte encontrarlo o el destino ya lo tenía planeado cuando los orillo a hacer algo más que asolearse en la arena. </p><p> </p><p>El ritmo de sus latidos hacen que sus senos se noten más provocando en él deseo por probarlos, no perdió tiempo usando las manos para quitar por completo el sostén mientras ella cerro los ojos con algo de pena al tenerlo tan cerca en un lugar donde pueden ser descubiertos, con gentileza masajeo uno de sus senos al mismo tiempo no perdió la oportunidad en saborear el otro. Uso su lengua para lamer el pezón contorneándolo buscando que se vuelve duro, la castaña dio un leve gemido y movió un poco las piernas sintiendo que un calor en su vientre conforme el chico la acaricia.<br/>Ser tocada por él le excita, lo sabe muy bien tanto que se dejó guiar a este pequeño lugar para hacer cosas <em>privadas</em> de las cuales ya tenía un poco de noción por no ser la primera vez sino la <em>tercera</em> vez en que lo hacen. </p><p> </p><p>Cuando termino con uno fue al otro seno para hacer que los pezones estén parejos, es decir, que estén duros. Lamia y chupaba otorgando placer a la oji chocolate pero no solo ella lo disfruta él comenzaba a sentir que su short debe ser quitado para otorgarle mayor <em>libertad</em> a su hombría que <em>necesita</em> del interior de la mujer. Al terminar su tarea la miro, le parece hermosa con aquel tono carmín en sus mejillas y esa mirada inocente que lo <em><b>atrajo</b></em> desde hace años. <br/>Volvió a besarle en los labios, ella correspondió con algo de torpeza aun le costaba mantener el ritmo de aquellos labios expertos; intento abrazarlo al rodearle las manos en el cuello buscando una oportunidad de tocarlo de la misma manera en que él lo hace con ella pero desistió a los pocos segundos debido a que aún le da pena intentarlo en este lugar donde cualquiera puede verlos. </p><p> </p><p>Él sabía que ella es <em>reservada</em> y era un gran logro arrastrarla a este lugar para hacer “<em><b>algo indecente</b></em>”, en los parámetros de moral en la crianza de la chica ya era <em>mucho</em> hacer una simple unión de labios, a veces agradece esa crianza porque si no hubiera sido por esa reglas <em>impuestas</em> por sus familias no se hubieran conocido y no estarían disfrutando de hacer el amor en este lugar para huir de los rangos de visión donde los pudieran ver sus padres. La playa era un buen lugar ninguna de sus familias eran fanáticos de estos menos saltarse un día de trabajo como para venir a pasear por estos rumbos lo cual hace sencillo su escapada este día donde deberían estar en clases. </p><p> </p><p>Como la anterior vez él tomo la iniciativa en acortar el beso para bajarse el short, ella lo miraba atentamente aunque no quisiera admitir en voz alta le cuesta trabajo no <em><b>embobarse</b></em> con el cuerpo del contrario, un abdomen bien trabajado con unos fuertes brazos pero más importante sus ojos tan llamativos acentuaban más aquel rostro tan <em><b>perfecto</b></em> que tiene. </p><p> </p><p>Si le preguntaras a cualquier chica te dirá que él es un <em><b>adonis</b></em>, tal vez no tenga la mejor actitud ni tenga las palabras correctas para tratar con las personas pero con solo mirarte te deja <em>ansiosa</em> de cierta forma deseando que te dirija alguna vez una mirada de interés y que decir de recibir algún beso de aquellos labios tan apetecibles. </p><p> </p><p>Los rayos del sol se colaron por la sombra de aquella palmera logrando molestar la vista de la oji chocolate provocando que cierre los ojos, de verdad le hace falta tenerlo sobre ella para impedir que la luz le lastime los ojos, es bueno tener a alguien que te haga sombra en esta posición. </p><p> </p><p>Quitó las bragas por fin al ver que la castaña abrió las piernas cooperativamente, ella estaba completamente entregada a él, se incorporó nuevamente para besarla apasionadamente mientras sus manos trabajan en suaves caricias que deleitaban a ambos, las manos de la fémina abrazaron torpemente al chico intentando buscar estimularlo con caricias como él lo hacía. <br/>Él terminó el beso para mirarla a los ojos, una sonrisa llena de <em>presunción</em> se forjó en los labios mientras veía como ha puesto de excitada a la chica para avanzar a lo siguiente, sabía muy bien que no había tiempo para ponerse en plan <em>romántico</em> y lo ideal sería hacerlo con <em>rapidez</em>; sin perder tiempo sintió que era necesario poner su hombría en el interior de la chica después de todo ya tenía la erección que necesitaba para hacerlo.</p><p><br/>Se colocó entre sus piernas y la penetro rápidamente en un solo movimiento haciéndola gemir de dolor y placer, ella hubiera querido que él lo hubiera hecho con delicadeza pero en el fondo sabía que si demoraba más cualquiera podría acercarse y tal vez podría verlos por lo que la <em>sutileza</em> no era buena en estos tiempos o al menos esta idea justificaba sus pensamientos que poco a poco se perdían cuando sentía aquel trozo de carne darse paso en su interior. El dolor fue disminuyendo a medida que los movimientos de las estocadas se dieron en un ritmo más intenso conforme los segundos corrían, <em><b>placer</b></em> era lo único que sentía importándole poco estar en la arena, ella intento reprimir sus gemidos pero él era lo suficientemente <em><b>bueno</b></em> con las estocadas como para ocultar tal éxtasis en el sexo que la volvía loca dejándola en blanco importándole poco que alguien la oyera en aquel pequeño escondite que encontraron para demostrar <em><b>su deseo por el otro. </b></em></p><p> </p><p>Ambos sentían un placer inigualable al convertirse en <em>un solo ser,</em> querían sentir más y ambicionaban por un mundo donde solo existen ellos dos sin importar nada más que disfrutar del <em>placer carnal </em>olvidando a sus familias y sus malditas reglas que los alejaban.</p><p> </p><p>La castaña estaba delirando de placer al sentirse totalmente deseada, él la penetraba con más fuerza cuando llegaba a cierto punto sintiéndose en completo éxtasis gozando de cierta satisfacción al oír como la chica gemía una y otra vez conforme le atinaba al punto G, sus manos se deslizaron por la ancha espalda del chico para soportar tal placer al hundir sus uñas en aquella parte, mientras él incrementaba el ritmo de las embestidas después de unas cuantas llegaron al clímax anunciando el final cuando él se vino dentro de ella a lo que la castaña lanzo un último gemido.</p><p> </p><p>Se acomodó a su lado para después verla a los ojos mientras con su mano acomodaba el cabello desordenado de la morena, sus mejillas de ella lucían más rojas a comparación del contrario pero lo que si pasaban por igual condición física  era respirar un poco agitados. </p><p> </p><p>— Te ves toda roja como un tomate —  dijo entre risas al momento de tocarle la mejilla.</p><p>— ¡Basta, no digas eso! — se sintió algo ofendida. — Además nos pueden ver si no nos vamos de aquí rápido… ¿Qué haremos si nos ven? —  agregó muy avergonzada.</p><p>— No hay problema yo te cubro, igual puedes esconderé en mis espalda como koala, te agarras bien al parecer; lo dice mi espalda al ver como hundiste tus uñas hace rato — picó un poco sus mejillas como fastidiarla en plan de juego.</p><p>— ¿Pe-ero… como lo harías? si estamos desnudos… y la ropa esta tirada — sus labios temblaban por la vergüenza.</p><p>— Con mi cuerpo, ¿no es obvio? — en un rápido movimiento él se puso sobre ella sin pegarse tanto para no recargarle totalmente el peso de su cuerpo.</p><p>— Pe-e-e-ro te verían desnudo — la oji chocolate tartamudeaba por sentir <em><b>algo duro </b></em>entre su entrepierna.</p><p>— Me vale que me vean desnudo déjalos que se sientan <em>afortunados</em> por ver mi <em>firme trasero</em> además te estoy tapando muy bien pequeña <em><b>panty pandy</b></em> — respondió con algo de soberbia. — No se darán cuenta que estas abajo si volvemos a follar en esta pose, tranquila tú solo <b>disfruta </b>de mi pene en tu vagina — lamio parte de su mejilla para provocarla.</p><p>— ¡Ba-a-sta Hidan! — replicó la castaña sintiendo arder con más fuerza sus mejillas.</p><p>— No te hagas la santa ahora <em><b>panty pandy,</b></em> bien que te gusta como te foll---</p><p>— ¡Ya, no sigas! — le puso rápidamente las manos en la boca. — No soy “<em><b>panty</b></em>”… pandy — se quejó haciendo un lindo puchero.</p><p> </p><p>Hidan lamio las manos que le tapaban de manera provocativa acto seguido la morena las aparto al sentirse nerviosa, él le encanta ponerla en aprietos sobretodo hacerla sonrojar. Sabe que de acuerdo a la crianza de la morena cualquier acto de afecto de pareja en público lo vería como algo “<em>prohibido e impuro</em>” y por ello es tan inocente como reservada, ahora gracias a él se está convirtiendo en otra chica muy <em>diferente</em> a la que solía ser hace dos años atrás. <br/>Antes de conocer a Hidan era una chica reservada e inocente muy entregada a su religión siendo hija de padres católicos muy reservados que le inculcaron valores para mantener su <em>castidad</em> intacta hasta el momento en que encuentre algún “<em><b>buen</b></em>” muchacho de la misma religión para unir sus vidas para seguir con el legado religioso al hacer cada acto religioso conforme avanzan su vida de pareja/familia. </p><p> </p><p>Leer la biblia, catecismo, oraciones, retiros espirituales y eventos de caridad todo eso hacia Tenten como parte de su educación católica la cual no cuestionaba nada porque lo veía tan natural como le hacía feliz. </p><p> </p><p>Pero el destino le jugó una mala jugada cuando se equivocó de calles al vender tartas en una zona que desconocía precisamente donde vivía Hidan y terminó vendiéndole una tarta de manzana creyendo que el chico era un ferviente más, debido a que las tartas que vendía <em>estaban encaminadas</em> a ser para creyentes religiosos por contener una imagen en forma de tarjeta de la virgen o algún santo con una oración (le habían dado calles donde sabían que los habitantes profesaban la misma religión pero la castaña confundió las calles copiando mal la dirección de la pizarra llegando a una zona desconocida y todo porque ella quiso emprender la venta al querer ayudar a la iglesia con estas ventas de caridad). </p><p> </p><p>Una simple tarta de manzana llego a unirlos y con los años fueron hablando hasta llegar a lo que son ahora: una pareja que se esconde de sus padres porque ella es una católica reservada y él sería <em>mala influencia</em> para ella aunque no es como que él mantenga esto en secreto debido a las creencias de su secta <em><b>Jashinista</b></em> (que es más liberal de lo que es la familia de Tenten), no importa a quien le pregunten por qué se esconden de todos, ellos saben que siempre los verían como dos polos muy opuestos más si van a creencias aun con estas diferencias <em>se aman a su manera. </em></p><p> </p><p>— <em><b>Panty pandy</b></em> te queda porque es la primera braga que me dejaste quitar cuando te folle por primera vez — dijo orgulloso.</p><p>— ¡Hidan, basta! — tartamudeo al defenderse aunque era la verdad del hecho.</p><p>— No puedo creer que después de comprarte dos años seguidos una tarta por fin me hayas dejado <em>metértela</em> sin usar protección — añadió con un tono malicioso solo para ponerla nerviosa.</p><p>— ¡Basta... ey! — abrió los ojos con sorpresa al caer en cuenta de algo muy importante. — ¿Qué pasaría si… — le daba batalla acabar de formular la pregunta.</p><p>— Si te embarazas <em><b>Panty Pandy</b></em> y tu familia me <em>rechaza</em>, eres más que bienvenida a mi casa no te impondré que sigas a Jashin sama pero si a que me dejes rezarle junto con el bebé si le gusta, aun no soy mayor de edad pero en unos meses podría conseguir un seguro de trabajo y mantenerlos. Sería mejor así podríamos follar sin escondernos de tus padres y créeme que lo vas a disfrutar mucho — de cierta manera Hidan respondía de forma madura pero no dejaba de ser demasiado <em>liberal</em> para la chica. </p><p>— ¿Y si tu familia me <b>rechaza</b>? — se atrevió a preguntar ignorando un poco los demás términos que le ponen roja como tomate.</p><p>  — Nos vamos a otra ciudad, que se joda la familia si no nos quiere ver juntos — después de esto se aventuró a besarle nuevamente en los labios. </p><p> </p><p>Era cierto lo que decía el mayor aunque parecía decirlo en <em>broma</em> era lo que pensaba, si sus familias no querían verlos juntos él buscaría la forma de estar juntos, eran cuestiones que el peli plata no admitiría en voz alta pero en acciones siempre ha sido muy directo no por nada durante dos años estuvo comprando tartas a una chica que era despistada y capto su interés a pesar de que la vio demasiado reservada. </p><p> </p><p>Sobre todo se llevó una gran sorpresa al saber que la tarta que compro contenía una tarjeta de la virgen María algo que en su religión no era para <em><b>adorar</b></em>, sin embargo había comprado esa tarta porque aquel día tenía hambre y su madre no le había dejado comida al grado que cuando vio a una chica ofrecer tartas de manzana que no eran sus favoritas no dudo en comprar una por el hambre.</p><p> </p><p>Y fue la mejor compra que pudo hacer en su vida, la distraída Tenten siguió ofreciéndole tartas y con el tiempo llamo su atención,  al querer seguir viéndola le compro sus tartas a la chica con un peinado particular de dos chonguitos, él oculto cada tarjeta religiosa que venía en las tartas de sus padres y continuo frecuentándola hasta hacer que algo <em>pasara entre ellos.</em></p><p> </p><p>Fue difícil hacerla hablar por primera vez pero después las charlas entre ellos fueron <em>demandantes al grado</em> que esperaban cada fin de semana con ansias para verse aunque no hablaban de temas religiosos sino de un grupo al que por milagro “<em>divino</em>” admiraban mucho. <em><b>Apocalyptica</b></em> era el grupo por el cual comenzaron a hablar con más frecuencia por sus letras, quizás para muchos esto no sería todo para entablar una relación pero al menos sirvió como para conocerse más y aclarar cosas como hacerle saber a Tenten que Hidan era <em>Jashinista</em>. Al principio lo veía extraño pero poco le importó cuando el joven de 18 años le dedicaba canciones, después todo llevo a <b>enamorarse</b> aunque fueran polos opuestos. <br/><br/></p><p>Tenten ama a Hidan a pesar de que ahora conoce bien su forma de hablar, no es el vocabulario más <em>reservado</em> pero lo encuentra atractivo físicamente, siente que aunque no tenga mucha <em>experiencia</em> en el amor a su corta edad de 17 años estaría dispuesta a unir su vida con la del peli plata por como siente que su franqueza del mayor le brinda de cierta forma un <em><b>confort</b></em> verdadero sin nada de hipocresía ni mentiras al asegurar su futuro como intenciones.  </p><p> </p><p>Un día soleado se debe disfrutar ahora sin pensar en que dirán o en si alguien llegara a atraparlos en esta parte de la playa, para ambos no sería bueno que su romance se dé a conocer con una noticia tipo “<em>se encuentran a dos chicos manteniendo relaciones sexuales, la menor de 17 años y el mayor de 20 años se saltaron las clases para venir a hacer cosas indecentes en la costa</em>”.</p><p> </p><p>No sería una buena <em>noticia</em> que de a conocer su relación porque pueden forzar a que Tenten deje al peli plata, es lo que los alienta a mantener esto en secreto de sus padres sobre todo en el caso de los tutores de la castaña al ser mas <em>estrictos</em>. Porque no importa que piensen los demás de ellos con estas diferencias llamadas religión o edad, se aman y eso basta por ahora.<br/> </p><p>— <b><em>Panty pandy </em></b>me gusta, suena bien — dijo el mayor al mirarla a los ojos.</p><p>— ¡Hi-i-dan! — replico con un mohín de molestia y vergüenza al sentir una mano en su busto amasándolo como si fuera un bollo.</p><p>— No pararé hasta que me bajes las ganas de <em><b>hacértelo</b></em> o que nos decubran, lo que suceda primero — dijo con malicia torturando a la castaña con caricias placenteras.</p><p>— ¡Hidan…paraahhh! — soltó un suave gemido.</p><p> </p><p>Con esto el peli plata se siente más atraído a hacerlo nuevamente. </p><p>Quizás Hidan sea un <b>pervertido</b> mal hablado pero sabe exactamente que “<em><b>botones</b></em>” tocar para hacer gemir a la morena de placer, son una pareja muy opuesta pero se quiere a su manera.<br/><br/></p><p>💌 FIN 💌<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>la edad que está por cumplir ya la hace “legal” en otros países a Tenten, en México la mayoría de edad es 18 años a diferencia de USA donde es a 21 años.</p><p>Es una shipp crack que me dio por escribir, espero les guste a los multishippers. </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cumpleaños</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Advertencia: contiene ooc, palabras de doble sentido y SMUT (escenas de sexo).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La  sección de oneshots se ha acabado al finalizar la Tenten Week 2020, espero les guste los mini relatos.</p><p>A mi me gustó narrarlos con distintas shipps,  soy multishipper 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Normalmente el equipo Guy no frecuentaban mucho a Hanabi pero en esta ocasión está parada frente a ellos con una cámara en sus manos, la primera reacción de Neji fue advertirle que debía ir a casa antes de que su padre la viera se suponía que a ella la dejan en la aldea para que estuviera a salvo no era para que anduviera fuera de las puertas de Konoha (era esencial mantener a salvo a la futura hereda del clan Hyuga), se suponía que ella ya debía estar camino a casa no viéndolos a ellos partir hacia la guerra. </p><p> </p><p>Neji conversaba con su prima los demás le miraban expectantes de la situación, se suponía que serían separados por divisiones cuando se reunieran con las demás naciones ninjas por esta razón Guy sensei propuso ir juntos todo el viaje al encuentro y su estudiante más fiel le  secundo mientras los restantes aceptaron sin tanta emotividad como Rock Lee (por eso el Hyuga no iba con los demás de su clan). </p><p> </p><p>Tras una breve charla Neji posó para una foto después Rock Lee le pidió a la menor que le tomaran una con su sensei favorito algo sumamente predecible, Tenten no esperaba ninguna foto por el momento hasta que fue arrastrada por el azabache energético a tomarse una foto grupal con las bandas ninjas de la alianza shinobi. Viéndose obligada ella puso su mejor sonrisa y la foto fue tomada por la Hyuga, cuando terminaron Neji se despidió de su prima diciéndole que debía regresar cuanto antes a casa.</p><p> </p><p>La castaña iba a seguirles el paso a sus compañeros cuando avanzaron pero recordó quitarse la banda de la alianza por lo que se detuvo, miró hacia atrás un poco nostálgica de dejar Konoha al ir a una guerra donde estaban propensos a morir más que en una misión normal pero recordó que si no luchan todo se acabará y por algo puso una mirada más decidida. Volvió a mirar hacia enfrente y avanzo desatando la banda ninja de la alianza para usarla cuando el momento llegara por ahora basta con la de Konoha.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Definitivamente volveré con vida, todo mi quipo debe volver… todos prometimos estar juntos siempre como equipo, esta guerra no nos separará. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Una idea inocente sobre su futuro tenía Tenten, lo siguiente en la guerra fue devastador, nadie la había preparado para perder a un compañero como Neji. Ver como su compañero yacía en los brazos del azabache con una sonrisa ensangrentada con agujeros en su chaleco era tan abrumador que no le permitieron procesar la perdida creyendo que todo podía ser falso pero el llanto de su amigo le decía que no era falso, ella permaneció en shock y lo único que pudo decir fue el nombre su compañero cuando quería decir el del Hyuga pero si lo hacía se cumpliría la realidad desastrosa: <em><b>muerte</b></em>.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando pudo analizarlo mejor ya se encontraba recibiendo chakra de Naruto, lo siguiente fue suprimir sus emociones para seguir luchando…</p><p> </p><p>Hasta que estuvo un tiempo sola y pudo soltar una lagrima. </p><p> </p><p>«¿<em><b>Por qué me dejaste sola? Neji… no te lo perdonaré</b></em>» fue lo único que pudo decirse a sí misma como parte del duelo, no podía llorarle más debía mantenerse luchando para que el sacrificio del Hyuga no fuese en vano.</p><p> </p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p> </p><p>Abrió los ojos repentinamente tras haber soñado con el pasado, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla sabía que si continuaba recordando aquel sueño podrían ser más. Intento no hacerlo formulándose una idea más positiva, se acomodó su cabello al quitarlo de su frente viendo que cada día está más grande. </p><p> </p><p>Una mano le atrajo muy cerca para robarle un beso sacándola de su abrumado despertar, sus lágrimas fueron olvidadas cuando sus labios entraron en contacto con los de <b>él</b>. Unos segundos bastaron para separarse y miraron a los ojos con mayor calma.</p><p> </p><p>—  Buenos días — dijo con su usual tono serio.</p><p>— Buenos días, Neji — esbozo una sonrisa, verlo le tranquilizaba y le daba esa sensación de que el destino puede cambiar prueba de ello es la resurrección del Hyuga gracias a una técnica del 2do y 1er Hokage. </p><p>— ¿Tuviste un mal sueño? — preguntó, a pesar de todo sabia la respuesta al convivir mucho tiempo con ella, la comprendía pero se veía con la necesidad de preguntar para reafirmar lo que veía para apoyarla. </p><p>— Si y no, fue un sueño <em>bueno</em> como <em>malo</em> pero me alegra que preguntes. Me alegra que estés aquí para preguntar y preocuparte por mí, te amo Neji Hyuga — ella respondió al poner una mano en el corazón del contrario como si comprobara los latidos del chico. </p><p>— Yo siempre estaré para ti, te amo, lo sabes Tenten — Neji contestó sabía que ella a veces se despertaba <em>creyendo</em> que esto no podía ser <em>real</em> y dudaba por unos momentos de su relación en la que están felizmente casados como que él  esta con vida, no la culpaba a veces los traumas de pérdidas se proyectan en los sueños y no es de extrañar que algunos parezcan tan <em>reales</em> que te desorienten cuando recién despiertas de uno por algo quiere ayudarla a ver que es real esta vida y no sus sueños. — Pero sabes creo que aún tenemos tiempo antes de que amanezca por completo — puso una mirada lasciva al saber como demostrarle que esto es <em><b>real</b></em>.</p><p>— ¿A qué te refieres? — ella pregunto fingiendo inocencia, le gustaba que él mostrara este lado más abierto solo con ella.</p><p>— Tu mano quiere comprobar si estoy con vida que tal si te hago sentir que es estar con <b>vida</b> — dijo el Hyuga.</p><p>— Hazlo por favor — pidió la morena. </p><p> </p><p>Él cerró la distancia entre los dos  volviendo a probar sus labios, sentían la piel del contrario porque estaban desnudos debido a que la noche anterior habían aprovechado <em>muy bien su tiempo</em> y ahora era tiempo de aprovechar la mañana, la castaña rodeo el cuello del oji perla para abrazarlo como sentirlo más cerca.</p><p> </p><p>Conforme pasaba los segundos bajo a saborear cada extensión del cuerpo de su esposa dejándole unas suaves marcas de sus labios, con sus manos disfrutaba del tacto de su piel contra la suya y tampoco ella se quedaba atrás disfrutando de acariciarle la espalda contorneando una que otra cicatriz producto de la curación de sus heridas de la cuarta guerra ninja. Aquellas heridas la hacían sentir nostálgica por cómo se dio todo pero a la vez le recordaban que era verdadera la técnica que le trajo a la vida al oji perla haciendo que su sacrificio fuera recompensado con esta <em><b>segunda oportunidad</b></em> que bien aprovechó cuando todo se dio de mejor manera en su clan al cambiar las leyes y encontrar una persona a quien amar.   </p><p> </p><p>Neji jugueteo un poco con los pezones de la mujer al chuparlos para dejarlos duros al mismo tiempo amasaba uno de los senos, luego de leves gemidos la castaña lograba sentirse más despierta y consciente de que esto es <b>verdad</b>. Cuando él terminó ella decidió probarle una de sus virtudes tomando ahora el mando de la relación, cambio la posición subiéndose encima de su esposo trazando con delicadeza el contorno de sus abdominales y cicatrices con la mano hasta llegar a la entrepierna, ella se agacho para tomar en miembro en sus manos. </p><p> </p><p>Lo estimulo primero con caricias desde la cabeza del pene hasta los testículos, Neji la miraba pensando que la habilidad de Tenten al masturbarlo con las manos es igual de buena que cuando las usa con las armas para sacar varias en los pergaminos. </p><p> </p><p>No tardó mucho en lograr ponerle erecto el miembro de su esposo, él la miraba expectante de que continuara al estar excitado. Ella sonrió al ver como él la miraba como un niñito ansioso por un dulce, con cuidado delineaba sus labios con el pene como si fuera un labial, usaba la lengua para saborearlo después lo introdujo a su boca para chuparlo, ella chupaba cada centímetro de aquel trozo de carne de forma tan habilidosa que el Hyuga sentía tanto placer al ver como metía y sacaba su boca de ahí. Le dio un tratamiento de sexo oral muy bueno con las chupadas que lograron hacerlo venirse en su boca, ella gustosa trago el semen y saco la boca para limpiarse los rastros del líquido que escurría de sus labios. </p><p> </p><p>— Dicen que tomar <em><b>leche</b></em> ayuda mucho en el desayuno — levanto la vista para verlo de frente. </p><p> </p><p>Este comentario de doble sentido hizo que el Hyuga perdiera el control, ya lo había dejado muy excitado con el sexo oral y todavía su erección no bajaba lo cual se remediaría con una sola cosa.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Sabes? me gustaría comenzar el día “<em><b>montando a un pura sangre</b></em>”, creo que encontré un buen ejercicio después de tomar tu <em>leche</em> — le guiño el ojo al ver la mirada de su esposo, sabía que él estaba tan excitado como ella.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Con cuidado se posicionó para montar sobre el Hyuga mientras tanto él disfrutaba de ver como su esposa le daba lo que deseaba ayudándola cuando él flexionó sus piernas, abrió las piernas lo suficiente para apoyarse al poner sus pies en las manos de su esposo que la sujetaron cuando esta montó su hombría, a su vez sus manos de ella se apoyaban en las piernas del oji perla para no perder el equilibrio en las estocadas, esta pose le daba una vista excelente de frente cuando el comenzó a darle estocadas más fuertes.</p><p> </p><p>Él empujaba con fuerza para lograr penetrarla y así pudieran sentir más placer, sus senos de ella rebotaban con el movimiento mientras los gemidos de la mujer se escuchaban en la habitación tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a nadie, Neji disfrutaba de ver como la cara de su esposa mostraba satisfacción total complaciendo su ego por ver que hacia un buen trabajo con las estocadas.</p><p> </p><p>Con el tiempo pensó en mejor cambiar la posición para que fuera posible hacer menos ruido siendo consciente de que podían escucharlos en la casa, Neji cambio a la castaña de manera en que pudiera quedar boca abajo y así silenciar el ruido de los gemidos que si bien para él son lo mejor que puede escuchar pero no es el momento para hacer público que están teniendo relaciones sexuales.</p><p>   <br/>Estando ella de espaldas boca abajo tumbada en la cama él le sujeta por las piernas y las eleva a la altura de las caderas mientras la penetra con más fuerza, la castaña pudo silenciar así sus gemidos con la pose mientras que él obtuvo una vista del trasero de la morena como una sensación diferente cuando la penetra, era de las poses que menos ocupaban pero si se trata de guardar silencio esto les favorece. </p><p> </p><p>Unas gotas de sudor escurrían por sus frentes  y su ritmo cardiaco era acelerado, no importaba la pose siempre el Hyuga logra hacerla disfrutar llevándola al éxtasis como clímax, después de unas estocadas certeras fue que el hombre estuvo contento hasta vaciar su semen dentro de la mujer.</p><p><br/>Él observaba como el cabello suelto de su esposa ha crecido lo suficiente que le llega más debajo de la cadera pero ahora con el movimiento del sexo esta regado hacia las orillas, su espalda y su trasero le parecen perfectos, a veces no sabe cómo es que nunca notó el potencial de su ex compañera de quipo quizás si la hubiera visto con el byakugan mas atentamente se hubiera percatado de todo lo que esconde bajo esa ropa holgada. Pero no solo se enamoró de su físico sino más bien lo que más le atrajo fue su forma de ser cuando se dio cuenta que podían ser más que amigos o compañeros en el lapso de reconstrucción del mundo shinobi después de la 4ta Guerra, agradece haber tenido esta segunda oportunidad para <em><b>experimentar el amor</b></em> a lado de Tenten: la chica ideal para él con la que no tiene que esforzase para complacerla ni fingir quien es, es tan natural su amor porque nunca empezaron con ideas falsas sobre idealizar al otro simplemente actuaron con normalidad. </p><p> </p><p>Si Tenten hubiera podido gemir se hubiera escuchado pero al estar así solo pudo ahogar su gemido, él salió de su interior para recostarse a su lado abrazándola por la espalda y con rapidez cobijándola como si no hubiera pasado nada.</p><p> </p><p>Tenten esperaba algunas palabras pero después lo entendió todo al ver como el Hyuga fingió dormir mientras la sujetaba de la cadera por debajo de las sabanas.</p><p><br/><br/>Un golpe, dos, tres, se escucharon en la puerta de madera como pidiendo permiso para entrar aunque es más para hacerle saber que está ahí.</p><p> </p><p>  — Mami, ¿puedo pasar? — una vocecita se escuchó detrás de la puerta después de dar un cuarto golpe.</p><p>— Adelante, Ryuken — ella dijo fuerte para que fuese escuchada.</p><p> </p><p>La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un pequeño niño de tan solo cuatro añitos, su cabello era como de su madre pero los ojos sin duda hacían reflejar que poseía genes Hyuga, su piel era blanca haciendo que sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas se noten. El pequeño lleva una pijama tradicional al estilo chino pero lo que más destaca es que llevaba en sus manos una especie de tableta envuelta como un regalo.</p><p> </p><p>Ella se acomodó de forma en que pudiera verlo de frente, hubiera querido sentarse pero eso no sería posible porque si no se notara su desnudez y ahora solo podría cubrirse con aquella sabana como usando su cabello para que el infante no note nada <em>extraño</em> aunque para su edad no entendería que estaban haciendo sus padres o porque amanecieron sin ropa.</p><p> </p><p>— Buenos días Mami, mami, vine a verte temprano — el niño repetía entusiasmado al verla. — ¡Feliz cumpleaños mami! — subió sin problemas a la cama para llegar a abrazar a su madre aunque en el trascurso del camino piso un poco a su padre.</p><p> </p><p>— Buenos días mi niño, muchas gracias — dijo al recibir el abrazo de su pequeño aunque le daba batalla conservar la sabana al tenerlo muy efusivo en la cama, este niño era todo lo contrario en comportamiento a su padre era más al estilo de comportarse como ella.</p><p>— Mami, mami te quiero — repetía una y otra vez el pequeño Ryuken.</p><p>— Yo también te quiero mi amor pero cuidado vas a despertar a tu papá si lo estas pisando — revolvió los cabellos del infante para luego acariciarle la mejilla.</p><p>— ¡Oh! — dijo <em>sorprendido</em> mientras quita un pie de la espalda de su padre. — Lo siento papi pero estas muy cerca de mami y no me dejas abrazarla — añadió con total <em>sinceridad</em> viendo como su padre aún no se “<em>despertaba</em>” al no moverse.</p><p>— Parece que tiene mucho sueño tu papá y me confundió con su almohada para estar muy cerca — menciona Tenten para seguir con la mentira.</p><p>— Oye mami ¿Por qué estas toda roja de las mejillas? — le señalo y tocó los cachetes.</p><p>— Ah eso es porque… es primavera casi, el calor lo hace — se puso algo nerviosa no diría que es porque había tenido sexo, no eso nunca se le puede explicar a un menor. — Pero mejor dime ¿qué es esto que tienes aquí? — saco otro tema acerca del regalo al señalarlo.</p><p>— ¡Es un regalo para ti mami, tómalo! — entregó el obsequio con una sonrisa.</p><p>— Muchas gracias amor, me gusta mucho — lo tomó tratando de desenvolverlo.</p><p>— De nada mami, mi tía Hanabi me ayudo…. Es cierto tía Hanabi me dijo que debía ir a verla después que te diera el regalo ¿puedo? — pregunto el menor.</p><p>— Ve, solo no tardes mucho y te espero para desayunar ahora que se levante tu papá comeremos en familia — respondió con una sonrisa.</p><p>— Ok, mami te quiero — beso su mejilla y se levantó entusiasmado por ir a casa de la tía que le quedaba cerca debido a que están viviendo dentro del clan.</p><p>— Te quiero mucho amor, te espero aquí, salúdame a tu tía — le dijo mientras agitaba la mano.</p><p> </p><p>El pequeño asintió y fue dejando la puerta abierta, la morena sonrió al ver como su pequeño cada vez está creciendo más señalando que el tiempo con el que ha estado casada con Neji ya es algo al ver los años de su hijo.</p><p> </p><p>— Ryuken lo hizo apropósito — exclamo Neji al abrir los ojos.</p><p>— ¿De qué hablas? — cuestiono la castaña desenvolviendo el regalo del pequeño.</p><p>—  Su pie, él sabe que no te dejaría de abrazar y pone su pie para separarme de ti — dijo el Hyuga.</p><p>— Neji, estás hablando de un niño de cuatro años no digas eso, un niño no puede estar <em>celoso</em> de un adulto y él no está apartándote — lo miro un poco incrédula, ¿acaso su esposo esta <em>celoso</em> de su hijo?, no eso no debería ser cierto.  —  Mejor ve esto, ay qué bonito regalo me dio — le mostro el portarretrato.</p><p>— ¿Y esa foto? — tomo el objeto para mirarlo con detenimiento.</p><p>— No sé, nunca me saque una usando el uniforme de la alianza shinobi en esta pose…. Espera Hanabi nos tomó fotos deben ser una que tomó pero es increíble, me hace… <em>feliz</em> — expreso con nostalgia al relacionarlo con su sueño de esta mañana.</p><p>— Te vez bien, como toda una shinobi dispuesta a pelear pero también la foto de atrás se ve bien — menciona al sacar la foto y mostrarle una foto de ellos como equipo, la otra que tomo Hanabi ese día.</p><p>— Creo que también deberé agradecerle a tu prima por el regalo — comenta la castaña.</p><p>— Si pero antes, intentemos tomar un baño antes de que venga Ryuken podemos aprovechar un poco — le guiño el ojo.</p><p>— Oh Neji Hyuga también te amo mucho — lo beso en los labios.</p><p>Es así como Tenten inicia el día de su cumpleaños con algo de actividad de pareja y familiar al recibir un regalo de su adorable hijo Ryuken. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>💌 <b>Fin 💕</b></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>El capitulo me quedo muy largo y lamento la tardanza tuve que editarlo por partes.</p><p>Hacerlos primos a Utakata y Tenten me pareció interesante, me inspiro darles una relación sanguinea por un fanfic en Spirit Fanfiction (plataforma portugués) dónde los ponen como hermanos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>